The Perfect Unplanned
by CicadaaCK
Summary: Caroline se despierta y se encuentra a sí misma en un coche junto a Klaus. Ella se enreda en su peligroso mundo de intrigas y dobles crucse cuando él la da de alta en su último argumento. Pero a medida que pasan más tiempo juntos, las cosas comienzan a desarrollarse de una manera que nadie planeó.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola lectores!** **les dije que estaba trabajando en una nueva historia y aquí está!** **No, no es la secuela de**_**Fuego y Hielo.**_ **Van a tener que esperar un poco más para eso.** **Pero espero que les guste mi nueva historia.** **Es un poco diferente a mi última historia y un poco más de canon de**_**Fuego y Hielo.**_ **También va a ser muuuuy largo.** **Espero que eso está bien!**

**Déjame saber lo que piensas!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad de la autora: Yo no soy la creadora de The Vampire Diaries, **

**Traductora: La historia no es mia es de Cicadaa y pueden encontrar el link de todas sus historias en la parte del perfil**

_"El amor llegó,_  
_y volvió toda como sangre en mi cuerpo._  
_Se corrió por mis venas y_  
_rodearon mi corazón._  
_Donde quiera que miraba,_  
_Vi una cosa._  
_Nombre del amor escrito_  
_en mis miembros,_  
_en mi mano izquierda,_  
_en la frente,_  
_en la parte de atrás de mi cuello,_  
_en mi dedo gordo del pie derecho ..._  
_Oh, amigo mío,_  
_todo lo que ves de mí_  
_es sólo una cáscara,_  
_y el resto pertenece al amor. "_

_-Rumi_

Caroline comenzó a moverse despierta. Sentía la cabeza pesada y apenas podía mover sus extremidades. Era como si tuviera la peor caída del mundo encima. Lo cual era ridículo porque los vampiros no tienen resacas. La luz del sol quema naranja en el otro lado de sus párpados. Ugh ella realmente no tiene ganas de abrirlos aún. ¿Que había ocurrido la noche anterior? Lo último que recordaba era discutir con Tyler sobre Klaus y luego, de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella estaba en un coche, a toda velocidad por la autopista, pasando por cada vehículo a la vista. Sentado a su lado estaba la forma alta y delgada de un híbrido original, muy malo y muy peligroso. El último de ellos que en la tierra que le gustaría despertar junto a un vehículo en exceso de velocidad. Klaus.

"Buenos días querida, Usted se acaba de perder el amanecer más hermoso", dijo con ojos en el camino. Caroline se apoyó contra la puerta tanto como pudo. "Sabes," Klaus continuó: "Conducir es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado demasiado, pero creo que he conseguido la caída de ella con bastante rapidez. Aunque, es completamente aburrido cuando su compañero de viaje se la pasa fuera de combate."

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Caroline preguntó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar valiente.

"Caroline no?" respondió finalmente volviéndose a mirarla. "¿No te acuerdas? peleo con su novio, salió, y luego me tomé la libertad de hacer que estés inconsciente y que te llevará conmigo."

"¿Donde estamos? ¿A dónde me llevas?"

Klaus escaneado el dispositivo GPS en el salpicadero. Caroline miró a su alrededor y se preguntó cómo se las arregló para adquirir un coche tan caro, a plena carga. Por otra parte, cuando usted tenía la compulsión y la moral, realmente no necesita el dinero.

"Estamos en la Interestatal 295 cerca de 2 horas fuera de Nueva York", respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Nos dirigimos a Nueva York?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Manhattan para ser más precisos."

Caroline miró por la ventana. No parecía ser mucho pero el campo y carretera, vallas publicitarias con anuncios y un sinfín de coches. Miró el reloj de la radio. Era temprano en la mañana, el sol se había ido probablemente sólo hasta hace un par de horas.

"¿Vas a matarme?" Ella preguntó lentamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

"No tendría que hacerlo si te portas bien," contestó.

"¿Para qué me mantienes con vida? Soy nada especial."

"Oh querida, eres mi póliza de seguro. Ni Stefan ni ninguno de tus otros amigos se atreverán a hacer ningún movimiento contra mí mientras te tengo. O el tiempo que quieran para que yo no rompa tu corazón", sonrió maliciosamente Klaus "Esperemos que tus amigos no dejen de pronto de olvidar lo mucho que te quieren."

"Van a venir en pos de mí", replicó ella-.

"Es poco probable, mis híbridos están manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ellos. Si alguno de sus amigos efectúen tanto como un pie fuera de Mystic Falls, será en su vida y la de ellos."

Caroline cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y mantener un ojo vigilante sobre él. Lo único que podía esperar era que todo el mundo de vuelta en Mystic Falls estaba a salvo. Deseó poder llamarles para hacerles saber que ella estaba bien, al menos por el momento. Sus ojos se posaron en un cartel en la carretera que decía "250 millas de Manhattan". Ella no estaba segura de cómo iba a lograr salir de esta.

Llegaron a Manhattan un par de horas después de que Caroline había despertado, como él había dicho. Klaus había estado observando por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra durante todo el viaje. Ella apenas si lo miró con una mirada temerosa excepto aquí y allá. No, ella se sentó en silencio, apoyado en la puerta, con la cabeza en la mano.

Klaus trató de hacer caso omiso de todo lo que podía. Realmente odiaba tener que llevar equipaje extra. Fue un mal necesario en el momento sin embargo. Todo había cambiado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Mikael estaba muerto. Stefan le había traicionado y robado a su familia. Rebecca solo Dios sabe dónde esta, ella todavía no contestaba su teléfono. Quién sabe, tal vez ella se había escapado de él también.

Gracias a Caroline, todo el mundo se neutralizó ahora. Nadie quería ni aun respirar riesgo pasa la mano por la cabeza. Así mismo, el vampiro rubio se adapte a sus propósitos para estar en Manhattan bastante bien.

Detuvo el coche frente a un ostentoso hotel que estaba situado en Broadway, en el centro de toda la acción. Klaus salió y entregó las llaves al aparcacoches. Se fijó en el paso asistente revés y ayudar a Caroline del coche, llevándola a la acera. Dio una vuelta rápida y levantó la vista hacia los altos edificios que subían hacia el cielo. La ciudad había cambiado ciertamente desde que había visitado por última vez hace décadas.

Hubo un movimiento de movimiento a su derecha que de inmediato le llamó la atención. Caroline se había lanzado al otro lado de la calle del tráfico y la multitud. Klaus se dobló el cuello y los hombros en señal de frustración. Un segundo más tarde estaba al otro lado de la calle bloqueando su camino. Ella chocó contra él duro. Él la agarró violentamente por los hombros. Sus dedos se presionan en sus brazos.

"Ahora, querida. No creerías que fuera a ser tan fácil ¿verdad?" Él le dijo a ella.

Caroline lo miró. "Valió la pena intentarlo."

Klaus soltó y le dio la vuelta, de vuelta en la dirección del hotel. Dobló su mano en el hueco de su codo mientras caminaban. Caroline siguió mirando con enojo lejos de él.

"Bueno, en caso que no desee tomar ningún riesgo demás, permítame llamar la atención sobre la pulsera en la muñeca", acusó a Klaus su otro brazo que colgaba a su lado. Ella bajó la mirada hacia ella. Una hebra simple de cuerda, tejido juntos estrechamente, con una piedra remolino verde en el medio. "La piedra tiene un hermano gemelo", continuó indicando hilo similar que se colgaba alrededor de su cuello ", si separa los dos de más de 50 metros, se va a morir. Y antes de que preguntes, no lo puede quitar cualquiera. Sólo yo puedo ".

"Así que si corría lo suficientemente rápido, ¿no sería matarte también?" replicó ella.

Klaus sonrió la rubia, "No, es sólo una cara. Tenía una amiga bruja crearla para mí unos pocos cientos de años atrás".

El aparcacoches les daban miradas extrañas cuando regresaron, pero no dijo nada. Klaus les dirigió una sonrisa fácil, ya que pasó por allí y les llevó al vestíbulo del hotel.

Caroline tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado. El hotel era claramente un lugar frecuentado por millonarios y celebridades. El vestíbulo era mínima y en negrita, las paredes blancas con muebles de acento rojo y negro aquí y allá. Obviamente no es el tipo de sillas que nadie permanecería sentado en demasiado tiempo. Había jarrones altos con arreglos palo extrañas en ellos. Todo el mundo dentro parecía increíblemente elegante y bien vestido. Caroline miró su propio conjunto. Todavía llevaba su vestido de regreso a casa desde la noche anterior. Ella se cruzó de brazos con timidez y se acercó a donde Klaus estaba junto a la mesa de bienvenida, taconeando en el suelo de baldosas prístina.

"Muy bien Sr. Klaus. Le tengo en la suite del ático", observó Caroline a la recepcionista encantadora, de cabello castaño detrás del escritorio. La mujer tenía la mirada vacía de la compulsión. Caroline puso los ojos. "Nuestros mozos será hasta dentro de unos momentos con su equipaje."

"Excelente, gracias Alexia," Klaus dio a la mujer y sonrisa fácil, entonces tomó el brazo de Caroline de nuevo y la llevó hasta el ascensor. Estaban solos en el interior. Klaus apretó el botón de la planta superior.

"Obligar a su manera en un hotel caro, qué original", bromeó Caroline. La campana sonó ascensor al llegar a la planta superior. Las puertas se abrieron para revelar un pequeño hall de entrada y una puerta única.

"Oh, lo siento Caroline, ¿no te ha impresionado?" Volvió, deslizando la tarjeta llave en el mango. La puerta se abrió y Klaus pasó la mano con grandilocuencia a través de su cuerpo y en la puerta, dejando que Caroline entrar en la primera habitación.

Su mandíbula cayó mientras caminaba por el umbral. No había estado en muchos hoteles antes, pero todos ellos eran habitaciones individuales con camas tamaño queen mierda. Esta habitación de hotel era tan grande como una casa. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante en la sala de estar y se dio la vuelta. Todo el mobiliario era moderno y elegante. Multicolores adornaban las almohadas grandes sofás blancos, que prácticamente podrían servir como camas mismos. Un gran televisor de pantalla plana colgada en la pared. Detrás de ella había un estado del área técnica de cocina, completa con una isla y un refrigerador de tamaño completo y estufa.

Caroline se dio la vuelta "Oh mi dios este lugar es enorme! Mira que incluso tiene otra historia!" Corrió por las escaleras a la zona de loft. Allí estaba el cuarto de baño, con su ducha y bañera jacuzzi gigante. Y alrededor de la pared al lado era la zona del dormitorio. Un amplio California cama king size con sábanas de seda. Parecía que la cama más cómoda que jamás se han creado en toda la historia de las camas.

"Así que ahora puedo considerar que está impresionado?" Klaus llamó desde la planta baja. Caroline agarró a la barandilla y colgado sobre el borde de la pared que mira hacia él.

"Supongo que no es tan malo", respondió ella con indiferencia. Si iba a estar secuestrada, por lo menos, parecía que iba a estar a la moda.

El equipaje fue entregado a los pocos minutos. Los botones colocados tres bolsas de lona de gran tamaño en la parte superior de la suite.

"No es un programa de compresión de luz ¿eh?" Caroline bromeó. Aunque tal vez el sarcasmo continuo dirigido hacia el híbrido psicótico no era tan buena idea.

"En realidad, la mayor parte pertenece a Rebecca. Toda la ropa que ella se las arregló para adquirir en las últimas semanas", dijo Klaus, "Pensé que podría hacer uso de él mientras estamos aquí."

¿Dónde estaba Barbie de todos modos? Caroline arrugó la cara en la idea de usar la ropa de la puta sangre del mal. Pero ella no tenía otra opción a menos que ella quería ser atrapado indefinidamente en su vestido de regreso a casa.

"Ahora recorre a lo largo cariño y el cambio, tengo una llamada de teléfono por hacer", le despidió con un gesto de la mano y se volvió su atención a su teléfono celular.

Caroline lo miró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Los duffels había quedado en la parte superior de la cama. Ella desabrochó uno de ellos lentamente. Estaba lleno de ropa de mujer. Debe ser de Rebecca. Sacó un par de jeans, una camiseta blanca y un suéter a rayas blanco y gris. Probablemente era tan bueno como cualquier cosa. Ella serpenteaba a través de otra bolsa en busca de zapatos. No hubo suerte. Al parecer, sus tacones de regreso a casa tendría que ser suficiente. Una tercera bolsa yacía intacto en la cama. _Debe ser Klaus,_ pensó Caroline. Tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que un híbrido del mal, original encontrar lo suficientemente importante como para llevar a todas partes?

Klaus seguía abajo hablando por teléfono. La boca de Caroline se retorció en consideración por un segundo antes de que sus dedos estaban en el zip. La bolsa estaba llena de ropa de hombre: unos cuantos pares de pantalones vaqueros y pantalones marrones, algunas camisas de manga larga , algunos primeros planos de botón, también había unos cuantos libros y una caja de seguridad de madera. Se deslizó la caja de madera de la bolsa y lo sostuvo en sus manos. Parecía muy viejo. Había tallas intrincadas en el exterior que fueron usados ligeramente: las vides y los árboles y las flores y símbolos extraños que Caroline no reconocía. Ella trazó uno de los remolinos de vid en la parte superior y se preguntó qué secretos Klaus podría mantener en su interior.

De repente, la caja fue arrancada de sus manos. Klaus estaba de pie junto a ella mirando hacia abajo.

"No ¿Alguien te ha enseñado que no es de buena educación para espiar?"

"Las lecciones de modales que vienen de mi secuestrador?" -replicó ella. Klaus sonrió a su respuesta. Dejó caer la caja en la bolsa y la cambió por un conjunto de ropa limpia.

"Podrías cambiarte de ropa. Tenemos algunas cosas para ir a ver", dijo Klaus se salga de su chaqueta negro. También era todavía en su equipo de regreso a casa.

Caroline recogió la ropa que había elegido y se dirigió hacia el baño. Se detuvo al llegar a la pared entre el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño volviéndose hacia Klaus, otro chiste sarcástico en su lengua, pero luego perdió su pensamiento. Estaba de espaldas a ella, él ya se había quitado la camisa de vestir y ella no podía dejar boquiabierto al verla. Sus hombros eran algo amplias y su piel bronceada se extendía muy bien sobre sus músculos magros. Ella encontró sus ojos persiste más tiempo de lo debido.

"Yo no creo que tu novio de vuelta poco en Mystic Falls se aprecia mirando mientras me desnudo _¿eh_ Caroline?"

Ella empezó, agitando a sí misma fuera de sus pensamientos. Ella corrió alrededor de la pared. ¡No! Caroline! No se debe comer con los ojos a los malvados híbridos asesinos.

"Bueno, gracias a ti estoy bastante seguro de que se ha acabado!" Caroline respondió desde el otro lado de la pared. Se deslizó fuera de la vestimenta y en un par de jeans. Parecía que su ella y la sangre del mal eran del mismo tamaño.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor cariño", dijo Klaus saliendo de la habitación. Caroline saltó. Ella estaba de pie en su sujetador. Ella rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un intento por cubrirse. Klaus barrió una mirada apreciativa sobre su torso. "Justo es justo", se encogió de hombros.

**N / A:**

**Encontré el poema de Rumi poco después empecé a escribir esta historia.** **Parecía encajar perfectamente para lo que yo estaba pensando.** **Cuando escribo, yo siempre tienden a dejar Klaus cómo se enamoraría de conducir mi proceso de escritura.** **Así que básicamente estoy aplicando el poema a él.**

N/traductora: Personalmente me encanta esta historia es un nuevo concepto de lo que podría pasar, actualizare lo mas pronto posible, dejenos saber que opinan de la historia,


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy la creadora de The Vampire Diaries, pero si de la historia Autora Cicadaa**

**Traductora: La historia no es mia es de Cicadaa y pueden encontrar el link de todas sus historias en la parte del perfil**

Una vez que ambos se habían cambiado, Klaus y Caroline dejaron el hotel.

"¿Va a requerir su coche señor?", el ballet parking le preguntó.

"No, gracias", respondió con un aire sencillo. Klaus sentía bien como para caminar un poco por las calles. Él condujo a Caroline por la muchedumbre ocupada por Broadway.

La calle estaba llena de vida. Había turistas por todas partes, apuntando sus cámaras en todas direcciones, la lucha por el espacio en las aceras. Vallas publicitarias anuncian los musicales de Broadway y obras de teatro. Había artistas callejeros bailando alrededor y creaando arte para disfrutar de la vista de todos. La energía y vida vibraba todo alrededor. Pero la apreciación de Klaus para todo atenuada cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba Caroline caminando a su lado. ¿De verdad había intentado huir _de nuevo?_ Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás por donde había venido. Allí la vio, de pie a media cuadra de distancia, mirando hacia un edificio.

"Caroline, querida, no hay que perder el tiempo", Klaus le dijo, tomándola de la cintura y la empujó hacia adelante.

"Pero eso fue MTV!" Caroline señaló de nuevo hacia el edificio "Creo que vi a Lady Gaga!"

Klaus no sabía quién era Lady Gaga, pero había aprendido de MTV en los últimos meses.

"Una ciudad llena de cultura e historia, y lo único que importa es MTV," murmuró.

"Um me disculpan, pero yo no veo ninguna historia o la cultura. Veo anuncios cursis y malolientes personas sin hogar", replicó ella.

"Es cierto, la ciudad ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí", recordó Klaus mientras caminaban.

"Y eso fue antes o después de los dinosaurios?"

Klaus sonrió pero ignoró su broma. "1948. Después de la guerra, fue la edad de oro de Nueva York. Todo el arte y el glamour y las cantidades masivas de riqueza sólo para tomar."

"Gracias por la lección de historia", murmuró Caroline.

"¡Oh, las lecciones no se ha terminado todavía, vamos a tomar un taxi?" Klaus levantó una mano hacia la calle. De inmediato, un taxi amarillo y negro a cuadros-se detuvo delante de ellos.

"Nunca eh tomado un taxi antes", remarcó.

"No te preocupes querida, no te va a morder", sonrió, abriendo la puerta para ella. Caroline se metió en el coche y se deslizó hasta el otro lado del asiento trasero, Klaus subió detrás.

"Al Met", le gritó al conductor. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y salió a toda velocidad.

"Al Met?" Caroline se preguntaba: "Al igual que el museo? ¿Por qué vamos allí?"

"Arte. Cultura. Historia". Él respondió enigmáticamente.

La cabina montada hábilmente dentro y fuera del tráfico de la calle Broadway. Caroline pensó que el conductor tuvo que haber algún tipo de ser sobrenatural para poder tejer esa estrecha entrada y salida de vehículos por exceso de velocidad sin miedo. Se llegó unos minutos más tarde frente a un edificio grande, blanco. Columnas y arcos enmarcan la entrada. La gente estaba reunida en toda la extensión de las medidas que ponen en frente.

Caroline no podía imaginar por qué Klaus había llegado a un museo. Después de obligar al conductor por el espejo retrovisor, el híbrido salió de la cabina. Era alrededor del otro lado del automóvil y manteniendo la puerta una vez más antes de Caroline podría parpadear. Salió a la acera, dándole una mirada inquieta y avanzó hacia la escalera. Klaus cerró la puerta y siguió.

"¿Alguna vez se hacen las cosas sin la coacción?" Le preguntó al llegar a la puerta de la entrada principal. Esta vez se abrió de golpe antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tomarlo.

"No, ¿cuál sería el punto?" Klaus respondió.

"Hay otras maneras que usted sabe," ella reprendió como Klaus volvió a usar la coacción para ser admitido en el museo.

"Yo podría matar a todo aquel que no me da lo que quiero."

"Tú ya lo haces."

Él le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa. "Y no lo olvides."

Caroline puso los ojos y le siguió en el museo. Klaus condujo a sus habitaciones pasadas y habitaciones llenas de arte antiguo. Había griego Adonis y Bustos romanos. Vio antiguos jeroglíficos y la cabeza es de largo faraones muertos. La gente caminaba alrededor contemplando los trozos de historia a través de las galerías. Klaus finalmente se detuvo cuando llegaron a un cuarto lleno de lo que parecían dibujos primitivos. Las piezas conservadas perfectamente por los historiadores del museo.

Klaus Caroline posicionado en frente de uno en particular. Se puso de pie detrás de ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros la sujetaban en su lugar, sumergiendo la cabeza hacia abajo de modo que era justo al lado de la de ella. Algo en su proximidad despertó algo dentro de Caroline. No era exactamente miedo, pero no podía poner el dedo en lo que el sentimiento era.

"Dime Caroline, ¿qué ves", habló en voz baja al lado de la oreja. Era como trance. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas el pelo alrededor de las sienes. Caroline trató de concentrarse en la pintura.

"Hay un sol y una luna en la parte superior ... y entonces algunas personas con dientes muy grandes ... y se ven como si estuvieran en el fuego. Es es la madicion del sol y la luna", el significado de la pintura por fin amanece en ella.

"Muy bien amor", lanzado Klaus hombros y dio un paso a un lado de ella, mirando complacido por la respuesta. "De hecho, yo eh hecho esta. Con la ayuda de Elías por supuesto. Siempre fue mucho mejor en el dibujo que yo".

Caroline miró a Klaus y luego de nuevo a la pintura. Parecía irreal para Klaus que se reclama la autoría sobre una pintura siglos de antigüedad. Por otra parte, era un viejo vampiro de siglos. O más bien híbrido.

"Vamos", dijo caminando hacia adelante", hay más que ver."

Klaus le condujo a través de otras habitaciones señalando pinturas y esculturas y otras obras de arte que todos los vampiros representados o, a veces los hombres lobo. Caroline no había sido por lo general un gran admirador del arte, pero ella no podía dejar de apreciar toda la historia y el talento que ella estaba viendo. Se detuvieron de nuevo al llegar a una habitación que parecía ser una pintura al óleo enorme. Era una serie de escenas que van desde el suelo al techo, envolviendo todo el camino alrededor de la habitación. La iluminación de la habitación era de color naranja opaco, dando al tema pintado hay una sensación aún más inquietante. Klaus se acercó a la mesa en el centro de la habitación y se sentó mientras veía la mirada de Caroline en las pinturas.

Las escenas pintadas contó la historia de una tribu de gente que se convertían en lobos. Los lobos viven en paz hasta que un día un hombre vino a sacrificados todos, pero sólo algunos de ellos. Los pocos supervivientes huyeron. Pero después de muchos años se repone los números y la guerra fue declarada. Ellos luchan por la eternidad en contra de los que habían matado a su familia. Caroline ceño se frunció mientras se descifra la historia de la pintura.

"Es una vieja historia," se hizo eco de la voz de Klaus ligeramente. La sala se vació por completo, excepto para los dos de ellos. "Hombres lobo contra los vampiros. Estoy seguro de que recuerdo haber oído a mi hermana acerca de cómo empezó?"

"Elena me dijo," dijo Caroline, "su madre tenía una aventura amorosa y Mikael mató al hombre que era tu verdadero padre."

Podía ver la mandíbula de Klaus apretar con la mención de sus padres muertos. Caroline también sabía que Klaus había matado a su propia madre para colocar sobre él la maldición de la unión de sus genes de hombre lobo. Klaus continuó.

"Sí, no sólo hizo matar al amante de mi madre, sino a toda su familia. Sus acciones comenzaron una guerra entre las especies que se libra en hasta el día de hoy." Klaus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Caroline. Se puso de pie justo en frente de ella, dejando apenas una pulgada entre ellos. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia él. La pantalla se ilumina de naranja, sombras extrañas en su rostro, haciéndole parecer una combinación extraña de siniestro y angelical. "La guerra continúa aquí en la ciudad de Los vampiros, que ocupan la mayor parte del control ahora, y hombres lobo, los. Descendientes de la manada en la que mi padre pertencecia, mi _verdadero_ padre, era el alfa".

Caroline se sentía como si no pudiera respirar bajo su mirada. Fue increíblemente aterrador tenerlo tan cerca de ella, en una habitación oscura, sin nadie alrededor. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Su voz no reveló nada pero podía ver las diferentes emociones parpadeo en su rostro como su le contó su historia familiar. ¿Era esto lo hizo a Klaus tan malo? El rechazo por parte de su madre y un padre que nunca conoció? Sus ojos buscaron su una respuesta mientras continuaba mirándola fijamente. En ese momento, los pasos de alguien en la entradaa la habitación. El momento fue roto. Klaus se apartó de Caroline y ella sintió la tensión que ella no se había dado cuenta estaba allí dejando su cuerpo.

"Vamos", dijo, la parte trasera con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro, "¿qué tal algo de comer?"

Caroline se sorprendió de que Klaus idea de un "bocado" era en realidad acerca de la comida y no matar a una persona inocente de la calle. La condujo a pocas cuadras del museo a un pequeño café.

La camarera sentados los dos en el jardín al aire libre. Era un lugar pintoresco. Sólo había unos pocos comensales sentados otros a su alrededor. Cuando se sentó, Klaus ordenó una botella de vino tinto. Caroline miró el menú de la camarera le había entregado. No debería haber sido engañados por la singularidad. Todo en el menú era muy caro. La camarera volvió con la botella y se sirvió a cada uno un vaso.

"Querida, salud", dijo Klaus levantando su copa hacia ella. Ella no le hizo caso.

"¿Qué va a ordenar señorita," preguntó la camarera sacando su lápiz y papel.

"Nada para mí, gracias", respondió Caroline tomando un sorbo de su vino. La camarera miró a Klaus. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

"No comerás?" Caroline preguntó.

"No voy comer", respondió tomando otro sorbo de vino.

"Entonces, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí?"

"Pensé que te gustaria." Él le sonrió.

Caroline entrecerró los ojos. "Bueno, no. Estoy cansado de robar básicamente todo. Yo no sé qué tipo de juego es su juego, pero no sé por qué te sientes la necesidad de impresionarme con hoteles de lujo, museos y cenas."

"No es un juego Caroline," contestó.

"Bueno, lo que sea, no importa."

"Ahora, obviamente, sí", se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus codos sobre la mesa ", de lo contrario no lo mencionaría. He hecho algo que claramente le molesta."

"¡Sí! ¿Qué tal para empezar se me secuestro?" Ella rompió.

Klaus se rió entre dientes. "Mira cariño, esto no tiene por qué ser difícil. Sí tú eres mi prisionero. Sí que espero que hagas lo que te digo. Pero eso no significa que no puedas disfrutar mientras estás en la Gran Manzana. "

Caroline cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia otro lado. Klaus se relajó en su silla y siguió para tomar un sorbo de vino. Se quedaron en silencio así durante bastante tiempo. La camarera regresó un par de veces más para comprobar en ellos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenían la intención de pedir nada. Klaus se bebió el resto de su vaso y se sentó de nuevo hacia delante.

"Los vampiros aquí en Manhattan son diferentes de los vampiros que has conocido hasta ahora", dijo Klaus para romper el silencio " los que residen en o alrededor de Mystic Falls o lugares similares. Estos son una clase poco más alto de lo que Estás acostumbrado. "

"¿Y?"

"Por lo que usted necesita saber esto. Vamos a tener una fiesta esta noche cariño. Vendrán algunos de los vampiros más poderosos de la ciudad y algunos de sus amigos más cercanos". Caroline finalmente lo miró. Sus ojos revelan sólo un poquito de miedo del que sentía.

"Eso llamó su atención, cierto?" Klaus dijo en broma: "No te preocupes amor. Yo cuidaré de ti. Siempre y cuando usted tenga su mejor comportamiento, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Caroline tomó su copa de vino y bebió el resto del líquido rojo oscuro. Una noche con Klaus y un grupo de vampiros que eran probablemente tan malos como él. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

**Déjame saber lo que piensas!** **Siempre me han gustado comentarios!** **Ellos son muy alentadores :) Espero que esta historia parece interesante para todos ustedes y que lo amo tanto como te amo Fuego y Hielo.** **Es alrededor del 75% hecho y estoy a 30.000 palabras, así que espero que ustedes están listos para una historia larga Klaroline nice!** **Va a ser una gran acumulación, pero confía en mí, si te quedas conmigo, te prometo que valdrá la pena!**

**N/Traductora: Realmente esta genial la historia, espero les este gustando, hago mi mejor trabajo traduciendo y espero poder actualizar pronto saludos, dejen su Review :D Dtb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos!** **Dos nuevos capítulos de hoy!** **Tiempo para la fiesta de vampiros.** **También una cosa que quiero mencionar: Estoy seguro que algunos de ustedes en realidad viven en Nueva York o están bastante familiarizados con ella, tengo que decirte que sólo he estado allí una vez y básicamente estoy tomando todas mis descripciones de ella en mi recuerdo vago o cosas que puedo google.** **Así que lo siento por cualquier inexactitud.** **Déjame saber lo que ustedes piensan!¡Saludos!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy la creadora de The Vampire Diaries, pero si de la historia Autora Cicadaa**

**Traductora: La historia no es mia es de Cicadaa y pueden encontrar el link de todas sus historias en la parte del perfil**

Caroline estaba en el desván de la habitación del hotel y miró hacia la planta baja. Iba vestida con un vestido de cóctel negro y oro, otro de la ropa de Rebecca. Sus rizos rubios colgaban elegantemente por su espalda. Klaus había insistido en que lucir lo mejor posible. Resultó que tenía razón. Los vampiros en Manhattan eran muy diferentes a los que ella conocía en Mystic Falls. Eran diferentes de cualquier persona que había conocido en su vida.

La habitación estaba llena de vampiros de una docena de hombres y mujeres. Todos ellos estaban vestidos de punta en blanco, vestidos de diseñadores caros y hasta botones camisas de seda. La mayoría parecía tener unos 25 o por ahí, que era la edad que ella creía Klaus tenia. Caroline se preguntó de qué edad la mayoría de ellos en realidad eran.

Desde donde estaba, escondida en el desván, podía oír cada palabra que se decía. Ella descubrió la conversación de que estos vampiros sabían exactamente quién era Klaus. Al parecer, todos le adoraban como si fuera una especie de dios. Todos ellos adulaban sobre él como si hubieran estado esperando siglos por su gran regreso. Ella puso los ojos en blanco estúpidos y se quedó en su percha en el desván. No había manera de que ella se iba a unir a ellos.

Los ojos de Klaus se movieron hasta donde Caroline estaba en lo alto. Ella estaba de mal humor. Pero se podría decir que ella también tenía miedo, a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Era evidente en la forma en que ella se mordió el labio mientras estudiaba todo el mundo abajo. Caroline era todavía un joven vampiro. Sin sus amigos a su lado, ella pareció perder algo de su confianza. Poco sabía ella que aquí nadie se atrevería a tocarla. Todos pensaban que pertenecía a Klaus. Ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría a una metedura de pata social, o la amenaza de ser destrozado si hacían el paso en falso hacia ella. Eso era, todos los vampiros de Manhattan les importaba de todos modos: la posición social y la apariencia. Apenas había escuchado al vampiro frente a él en tonterías sobre organizaciones benéficas y galas y alfombras rojas. Estos vampiros se habían vuelto tan humanizados. Era bastante inquietante.

Klaus inconscientemente miraba hasta donde se encontraba Caroline. Se veía esta noche exquisita. Magnífica fue la palabra que se le había ocurrido antes, cuando él siguió robando miradas, mientras se preparaba. Klaus no era normalmente un gran voyeur, pero observándola era siempre tan fascinante. La forma en que se aseguró de cada rizo estaba exactamente en el lugar correcto o que el maquillaje era perfecto. Se había enderezado y se limpió su vestido por lo menos un centenar de veces antes de que ella se encontrara satisfecho con la forma en que se veía. Aún así sus ojos se habían celebrado una cierta decepción cuando ella se vio en el espejo. Como si todo su esfuerzo todavía no había conseguido el resultado que quería. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo atractiva que realmente era?

Klaus meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba acerca de esto? Pensando en Caroline de esta manera. Bueno, no quería decir nada. Se había dado cuenta antes de que era una mujer hermosa. De hecho, él había visto seguramente más mujeres,mujeres mucho más guapas que ella en sus mil años de existencia. A pesar de que ninguna se viene a la mente en este momento.

"Bueno, tengo este artista en maquillaje fabuloso en el personal, me aplica maquillaje de vejez en mi cara sin problemas. Los seres humanos ni siquiera pueden decir que no es real. Eso generalmente me compre unos 5-10 años y luego me dirijo a Europa en algún lugar a 'morir' y dejar mi herencia a una hija misteriosa y desconocida, que por supuesto soy yo "Klaus cogimos el final de la historia de la mujer. Ella se rió desagradablemente de su propia broma. Él no había sido realmente escuchando a su seguir sobre su existencia continuada tanto en el mundo humano y el vampiro. Pero él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió cortésmente.

"Bueno, el vampirismo ha parecido que ha cambiado mucho en las últimas décadas", implica Klaus.

"Sí Niklaus, es esencial que todos se mezclen con los humanos. Esos vampiros solitarios del sur realmente no saben lo que están haciendo." La mujer Claudia, cuyo nombre recuerda finalmente, se burló.

"Niklaus, noto su atención parece estar en otro lugar esta tarde", tiró el hombre vampiro frente a él con los ojos hasta donde Caroline se levantó.

"Perdóname Carlos, si estoy siendo grosero", respondió Klaus.

"No es en absoluto mi señor. Ella debe ser un vampiro especial que merecen _su_ atención," ofreció Charles.

"Especial. Así es." Klaus repetido, una pizca de sarcasmo caer en su voz.

Klaus asintió a Caroline a bajar, pero ella volvió la cabeza y desapareció lejos de la barandilla. Klaus frunció el ceño ante su desobediencia delante de sus invitados. No es que tuviera nada que demostrar a cualquiera de estas criaturas.

"Si me lo permiten mi señor," le dijo Charles a Klaus después dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia las escaleras hacia Caroline. Klaus miraba al vampiro audaz con los ojos cuidadosos mientras se abría camino por las escaleras.

Caroline se sentó en la cama. Las piernas y los brazos cruzados en la irritación. El nervio de Klaus! Asiente con la cabeza para que ella viniera abajo como si estuviese a su entera disposición. No tenía ganas de bajar y mezclarse con esa gente horrible que lo adoraban y sólo parecía ser capaz de hablar sobre sus vidas insípidas vampiros en Manhattan.

En ese momento, uno de los vampiros con los que Klaus había estado hablando subía los escalones y alrededor de la zona del dormitorio. Se sentía incómoda en esta nueva presencia. Caminó hacia ella, una sonrisa fácil en su rostro impecable.

"Buenas noches", le dijo a ella, "bonito vestido". Caroline asintió con la mirada. "Soy Charles VanStatten. ¿Y usted?"

Charles extendió su mano hacia Caroline. Ella lo miró por un momento y luego se lo llevó. "Caroline. Caroline Forbes".

" mucho gusto Caroline Forbes". Charles dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en la mitad de la pared del desván. Caroline siguió a observarlo con recelo. Era un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros. De hecho, él tipo de Damon le recordaba un poco. Sobre la base de su apariencia, podrían ser primos lejanos o algo así. Excepto el cabello marrón de Charles el flequillo le caía alrededor de sus ojos. Estaba claro que era el tipo de chico que pasaba horas delante del espejo haciéndose parecer artísticamente desaliñado."Entonces, ¿qué hace una mujer encantadora como usted todo el camino hasta aquí sola?"

Caroline soltó un bufido en la línea. "Yo no conozco a nadie aquí".

"¿De dónde eres Caroline?"

"Virginia. Mystic Falls".

"No he oído hablar de él."

"Bueno, es bastante pequeño. Eso no es sorprendente". Tono de Caroline fue la luz. No es exactamente amable, pero Carlos parecía lo suficientemente agradable. Se sintió relajarse un poco mientras la conversación continuaba.

"Ah, chica de pueblo pequeño. Ésta es su primera vez en Manhattan no es así?" Charles sonrió. Caroline se limitó a asentir de nuevo. "El truco es bucear, Imagina que tu eres alguna heredera o algo así y que todo el mundo debería saber. La clave es, siempre dejan con ganas de más."

"Lo tendré en cuenta." Caroline respondió.

Charles apartó de la pared y se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole su brazo. "Vamos, te voy a mostrar. Te prometo que nadie va a morder".

Ella se rió de su broma un poco cursi y lo tomó del brazo. La condujo por las escaleras y en el partido. Algunas cabezas se volvieron su camino, ya que se vinieron abajo, incluidos los de Klaus. La sonrisa fácil en su rostro parecía caer un poco a la vista de ella, pero ella trató de sacudirse. Debería estar feliz de que finalmente se vino abajo.

Charles la llevó a la multitud y le presentó a un par de los otros vampiros en el partido. Una era su hermana, Claudia, que Klaus había hablado con anterioridad. Claudia era la viva imagen de su hermano. Tal vez eran gemelos. Ella se parecía demasiado bonito pero un poco narcisista. Ella felicitó vestido de Caroline y parecía totalmente fascinado por su vida pueblerina. Caroline no estaba segura de si esto se debió a la curiosidad genuina o si estaba principalmente intentando reírte de ella. Otro vampiro que conocí fue Emile. Después de reunirse con él, Caroline descubrió que era más o menos el líder del grupo en Manhattan. Era mayor vista, ligeramente canoso y distinguido. Caroline se preguntó cuánto tiempo este hombre había sido un vampiro.

Todos en el grupo dirigido su atención a la puerta como invitados algunos nuevos introducidos. En acercó otro vampiro que todo el mundo parecía estar familiarizado con y detrás de él había cinco chicas humanas.

"Oh, bueno. La comida finalmente ha llegado", gritó Claudia, vaciando su copa de champán.

Caroline se puso muy nerviosa. Ella observó como Claudia, y unos pocos otros vampiros, llevaron a los seres humanos a los lados y comenzó a alimentarse de ellos. Justo en frente de ellos! El tratamiento de estas personas como si fueran un tazón de ponche o una bandeja de bocadillos. Ella nunca había existido nada como esto antes. Era repugnante. Ella rápidamente se excusó y se dirigió hacia el balcón.

Ella salió por la puerta correderiza de cristal y hasta el borde de la terraza, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la llamada de la sangre fresca como ella se escabulló. El balcón era también mucho más grande que un balcón de un hotel normal. En realidad, era más bien una cubierta realmente, con cómodos sillones, una mesa de billar y un bar a otro. El viento era un poco frío, ya que azotaba su camino a través de su piel. No le molestaba sin embargo. Cosas como el calor y el frío no le importan a un vampiro. La vista de la ciudad era hermosa. Claro que era ruidoso y olía mal un poco y tan diferente de Mystic Falls, pero las luces y la energía eran hermosas.

Caroline oyó que la puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de ella. Alguien se había unido a ella en el balcón.

"El nuevo partido favorece a hacerte sentir un poco mareado amor?" Klaus dijo sigilosamente a su lado. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla lejos como él mismo se atreve a caer.

"Yo no me alimento de los humanos", afirmó Caroline.

-No me digas que eres uno de esos vampiros aburridos que sólo cazan ardillas y otros animales del bosque. "

"No, pero elijo no aprovecharse de las personas inocentes". Caroline siguió la mirada de él y salir a la vida nocturna.

"Me di cuenta de que haz hablando bastante con Charles", observó Klaus.

"Celoso?" Caroline bromeó.

Klaus se burló, "no en el más mínimo cariño. Usted puede hablar con quien sea que quieras, pero yo tendría cuidado lo mucho que revelar acerca de ti o tu vida en Mystic Falls a estos vampiros. ¿No queremos que se vayan a hurgar por ahí no? "

"¿Eso es más para su beneficio o en la mía?" Retó alzando las cejas. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, con un tono muy serio.

"Bueno, eso depende. Ellos van a hurgar, conocer el doppelganger, eso sería malo para nosotros. Y también teniendo en cuenta la historia de su pequeña ciudad ha tenido con los vampiros ¿de verdad quiere agregar este grupo a los libros?"

Caroline hizo una mueca. Él tenía razón. Dispara. Bueno, esperemos que no había hablado ya demasiado.

"No importa lo mucho que esta ciudad cambia es todavía absolutamente hermosa", murmuró Klaus, mirando a los edificios.

"Si, eso es lo que yo estaba pensando," Caroline estuvo de acuerdo, "Quiero decir que si la gente siempre dice que en la ciudad no puede ver las estrellas, no hay aire fresco, bla, bla, pero _Dios_ si no es sorprendente en que es en camino".

Klaus se rió de ella a la ligera. Vio las luces reflejan en su rostro como la suave brisa azotaba sus rizos alrededor. "Por supuesto."

"Al ver esto, el tiempo de noche, mirando todo desde lejos. Este lugar parece perfecto. Ahora parece perfecto," Caroline habló casi entre sueños. Ella miró a Klaus, que la miraba fijamente. "Tu sabes, excepto por estar aquí con ustedes".

"Oh, por supuesto. Por supuesto, excepto por mí", asintió Klaus sarcásticamente y apartó la mirada de ella. Su brazo rozó la de ella a la ligera. Se encontró riendo de nuevo por un momento.

Caroline no pudo evitar reírse a lo largo también. Fue extraño. Doce horas atrás ella estaba despertando en un coche odiándolo y ahora aquí estaba bromeando con él. Echó otro vistazo a él por el rabillo del ojo. Él sólo tomó un sorbo de champán y miró hacia la noche. Parecía estar muy lejos en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó por un momento si él se acordaba de que había una fiesta a la derecha detrás de él. Los juerguistas estaban cautivados aún con la trata humana.

"Bueno", dijo Klaus alejando desde el balcón ", supongo que debería volver a entrar no querría decepcionar a mis huéspedes generosos al negar sus dones lo haría?" Le guiñó un ojo a Caroline. Ella puso los ojos y lo vio alejarse hacia el interior. Pronto empezó a familiarizarse con una chica rubia humana, antes de los dientes en la garganta.

Caroline decidió quedarse afuera. Ella había tenido suficiente de la fiesta de esta noche. Ella se deslizó de sus talones y se sentó en una de las grandes sillas cómodas, sala de estar, mirando hacia afuera lejos de todos. Había sido un día largo. Los secuestros y los museos y las guerras y la historia y el vampiro y _Klaus_ Klaus.. Pronto Caroline se quedo pacíficamente dormido.

**Por favor comentario!** **Siempre me encanta leer tus mensajes!** **Además, si usted está en Tumblr, ir Cicadaawritesthings seguir si usted no tiene todavía!** **Voy a publicar las actualizaciones y las previsualizaciones y obras de arte que tengo para mis historias.**

N/Traductora: Celoso? Yo creo Klaus realmente lo estaba solo quería disimular, sigan leyendo lo pro siguiente les encantara

Intentare subir el capitulo 4 entre hoy y mañana un saludo a todos que tengan un bonito día :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy la creadora de The Vampire Diaries, pero si de la historia Autora Cicadaa**

**Traductora: La historia no es mia es de Cicadaa y pueden encontrar el link de todas sus historias en la parte del perfil**

A la mañana siguiente Caroline se despertó cubierta con una manta sobre ella. Se incorporó un poco y volvió la cabeza. Fue Klaus. La costumbre de auto-satisfecho, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Caminó alrededor de su silla y se sentó en la mesa baja frente a ella. Debió acabar de salir de la ducha. Tenía el pelo rubio rizado aún estaba mojado y su camisa se aferraba a su torso ligeramente. Caroline no podía dejar de notar que se veía muy sexy cuando estaba húmedo. Pero rápidamente desechó la idea de la cabeza.

"Buen día Caroline. Has dormido bien?" Saludó.

"Se me olvidó donde estaba por un segundo", dijo Caroline frotándose sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, todavía estás aquí en la Gran Manzana conmigo", sonrió. Caroline frunció el ceño. "¿El café?" Dijo señalando la bandeja a su lado.

Cogió la taza humeante y se lo llevó a los labios. La leche y el azúcar, al igual que a ella le gustaba. El líquido caliente corría por su garganta. Sonrió a la comodidad que trajo. De nuevo por un momento, el despertar a una hermosa mañana, en una silla cómoda, con café parecía perfecto. Y entonces ella abrió los ojos y vio a Klaus. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta y trató de concentrarse en la bondad de la cafeína en su lugar.

"Entonces," dijo ella, "¿Qué hay en la agenda para el día de hoy?"

"El ir a visitar a un amiga en la actualidad. Una bruja. Te gustará", dijo Klaus.

"¿Más amigos?" La cara de Caroline cayó aún más.

"Los vampiros de anoche no eran amigos. Simplemente, súbditos leales. Tendrías que saber Caroline que saber que algunos vampiros tienden a respetar a la familia original como si fuéramos de la realeza."

"Sí, eso me ah parecido."

"Además, tengo planes para ellos. Y si quieres estar en mi lado bueno, vamos tienes que hacer lo que te digo".

"Ah, y ¿cuál es su plan malvado?" Ella bromeó.

"Bueno, yo voy a matar a la mayoría de ellos."

Caroline casi escupir el café. "Matarlos? ¿Por qué?"

"No todos ellos. Sólo un poco. Tengo que ellos primero, aunque por un poco de algo. Entonces los que probarse a sí mismos se salvarán". Él era tan casual sobre todo.

"Bueno, no es de extrañar que por eso todos estaban alabándote el día de ayer por la noche. Si yo pensara que podrías matarme yo te estaría besando el culo también."

"Oh, ya que hacen un trabajo tan bueno en eso ahora?" Klaus respondió alzando las cejas. Caroline sólo arrugó la nariz como respuesta. Klaus se puso de pie sobre su silla."Apúrate. Tómate el café y a vestirse, ducharse, lo que necesites hacer. Tenemos que reunirnos con alguien en una hora."

Klaus hizo unas cuantas llamadas mientras esperaba a Caroline la cual fue a ducharse y llamaba a uno de sus híbridos que todavía estaba en Mystic Falls y otro que buscaba a Rebecca. Ella aún no estaba respondiendo. Ni siquiera una llamada telefónica para hacerle saber lo molesto que estaba con él. Tuvo que admitir que estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco.

Oyó ruido de la ducha. ¿Estaba cantando? ¿Cómo podía estar cantando en este momento? Él negó con la cabeza mientras se abría camino por las escaleras.

Todo iba como lo había planeado hasta ahora. Se alegró de que los vampiros de Manhattan hubieran permanecido fieles a los originales. Había un par de nuevas incorporaciones que habría que convérsenlos como Charles y su hermana Claudia por ejemplo, pero no imaginaba que sería demasiado difícil ganarlos. Ya sea a través encanto o la violencia.

Cuando llegó a la cima de la escalera Klaus casualmente miró hacia Caroline y su canto. Él hizo una toma doble. Debido a la combinación de la luz del baño y la puerta de vidrio esmerilado Klaus podía distinguir cada centímetro del cuerpo silueteado de Caroline en la ducha. Su cuerpo _desnudo_, su silueta. La forma en que giró y giró en torno a sí misma, mientras se duchaba, lo tenía que estar haciendo a propósito. Nadie puede ser tan sexy sin querer. Especialmente alguien que normalmente era tan consciente de sí mismo.

Klaus instintivamente se lamió los labios. Él no había tenido realmente mucha atención a la joven vampiro hasta ayer. Ella no era realmente un niña a pesar de que era? A juzgar por esas curvas se diría que no. La vio cortar el agua y agarrar la toalla que colgaba sobre la puerta. Ella corría por sus piernas, lentamente, cubriendo cada centímetro mojado. Cuando ella se inclinó, vio la curva perfecta de su culo. Entonces la toalla cruzó los brazos y luego sobre sus pechos. Klaus sólo podía imaginar basado en las sombras de lo que podría parecer. Se imaginó cómo sería ser como para seguir el mismo camino que la toalla con sus propias manos. Finalmente, ella envolvió la tela alrededor de su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta de la ducha y salió. Revelando una pierna perfectamente lisa y luego la otra.

"Hey!"

_Mierda._ Klaus ojos se movieron hacia arriba lejos de sus piernas y en la cara. Ella lo miró con dagas en la mirada.

"¿Qué diablos?" Caroline gritó.

Klaus se aclaró la garganta y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a la planta baja. _Mierda._ No podía pensar en nada que decir. Por primera vez en mil años Klaus se sintió un poco avergonzado. Él se rió entre dientes un poco ante la ironía. Una tímida sensación de lobo. Podía oír Caroline hurgando en las bolsas y cambiarse de ropa. Se debatió por un momento sobre la posibilidad de subir _accidentalmente_ mientras ella se estaba cambiando. Ya estaba enojada con él por la comía con los ojos en la ducha, así que ¿se puede hacer más daño? Y por lo menos iba a tener algo de diversión.

Pero no. No, él no debe hacer eso. Ella era su prisionera en la actualidad. Y su enemiga. Lo odiaba y era una fuente de irritación constante. Él no debería estar tratando de verla desnuda. ¿O imaginarla tampoco?.

Mientras debatía consigo mismo, Caroline había terminado de cambiar y bajó las escaleras. Llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado de nuevo y llevaba un top negro de Rebecca con un par de jeans. Klaus piensa se ve realmente hermosa, pero le gustaba mas la vista de ella en la ducha, era mucho mejor.

"¿Vas a mirarme todo el día o nos vamos a ir?" Caroline reprendió, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"Disculpa, pero que ¿quién está a cargo aquí?" Klaus replicó.

Caroline alzó las cejas. "Está bien. Voy a estar fuera"

"No nos vamos. Ahora". Klaus mandado.

Caroline pisando fuerte hacia la puerta, lanzando lo abrió y pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor.

Klaus frunció el ceño. Maldita sea ella era irritante! La siguió por la puerta y se puso a su lado esperando el ascensor. ¿Porque se tarda tanto? Empujó el botón de nuevo con impaciencia.

"No sabes que eso nunca ayuda", dijo Caroline.

"Cállate", dijo Klaus.

"¿Porque tienes ese gran estado de ánimo hoy?"

Klaus le enfrentó, pintando en una sonrisa sarcástica: "Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia Caroline".

"Oh, lo siento, ¿estás molesto porque un hibrido te secuestro, o porque un híbrido pervertido te miraba mientras te duchabas?" Caroline respondio

Klaus apretó la mandíbula, cada vez más irritado. Dios maldito ascensor!

"¿Sabes una disculpa sería apropiado. Por no hablar bonito". La pequeña molestia rubia continuó.

"No me disculpo". Él contestó con los dientes apretados. ¿Por qué este vestibulo tiene que ser tan pequeño y por qué no llega el ascensor?

"Vaya que es una gran sorpresa. Tal vez si-"

"ARRRGGGH!" gruñó. ¡Eso era! De repente se dirigió a la escalera y decidió caminar hacia abajo. El ascensor obviamente nunca vendría y lo libraría del infierno en el pasillo. Además, él tenía velocidad sobrenatural. Sería más rápido de todos modos.

Klaus llegó a la planta baja y salió al vestíbulo. Miró a su alrededor. ¡Maldita sea! Caroline no estaba detrás de él. Esa vampiresa es un poco frustrante! Si tenía que echarla por encima de su hombro y arrastra escaleras abajo lo haría, de repente El ascensor sonó. Él se dio la vuelta. Las puertas se abren para revelara Caroline dentro de el. Ella dio un paso hacia él, con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.

"Llegó justo después de que te fuiste. Deberías haber esperado", sonrió dulcemente y pasó junto a él hacia la entrada principal.

Klaus abría y cerraba los puños mientras seguía mirando a su espalda. Una vez fuera, le gritó un par de órdenes a los criados y pronto él y Caroline estaban en un taxi y en su camino hacia Brooklyn. Caroline se quedó mirando la ventana, ingnorandolo deliberadamente. Klaus hizo lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos, aunque, Caroline finalmente rompió el silencio. "Entonces, ¿podemos volver a la totalidad de matar a la cosa de vampiros?"

"Caroline, ¿no te preocupa en absoluto el hablar de temas relacionados con cosas sobrenaturales delante de un taxista muy humano?" Klaus continuó mirando por la ventana.

"No, además lo vas a hipnotizar a todos modos", se encogió de hombros, "y que está evitando mi pregunta. ¿Por qué los vas a matar?"

"¿Por qué te importa de cualquier manera?"

"Porque. Sí que eran todos insulsos y superficiales. Confía en mí, fui insulsa y superficial. Solía ser la reina insulsa y superficial. Pero eso no es motivo para matar a alguien."

Klaus le miró a los ojos: "¿No es así?" Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él, como si dijera _en serio._ "Si te hace sentir mejor, tal vez yo no tenga que matar a ninguno de ellos. Dudo. Pero no es cuestión de uno hasta que llegue el momento."

"¿Cuándo será eso?"

"Pronto".

"¡Eres tan evasivo!".

Klaus le sonrió. "Después de mil años, soy un maestro".

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, el taxi los dejó delante de un bar de buceo incompleto. Signos atenuados neón colgaban en las ventanas de un edificio de ladrillo rojo. Klaus se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a Caroline primero.

La campana sonó cuando la puerta se abrió y caminó a través de ella con Caroline. El bar era bastante oscuro y vacío. No había nadie alrededor. Música calmó jugado en la máquina de discos en la parte trasera sin embargo. El lugar parecía bastante maltratado hasta, en un posible modo encantador. Las imágenes y la otra decoración típica de bar se alineaban en las paredes. Un hombre apareció detrás de la barra. Él era un hombre negro, que parecía mucho mayor. Tal vez en su 50. Él era conoso canoso y con gafas posadas en la parte superior de la nariz.

"Klaus".

"Gregory".

Los dos hombres se dieron las manos. No era el más amable de los saludos. Era más tentativo. Como si Gregory tenía miedo de Klaus, pero no quería demostrarlo. Tenía sentido para Caroline.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago?"

"Scotch". Klaus respondió.

"Y para tu amiga?", Preguntó finalmente el reconocimiento de Caroline.

"Estoy bien, gracias", respondió ella. Caroline se deslizó en uno de los taburetes de la barra.

Gregory sacó dos vasos y una botella de licor, sirviendo una para Klaus y otro para él. Ambos permanecieron de pie.

"Gloria me llamó hace un tiempo. Dijo que probablemente estarías apareciendo en el tiempo", dijo Gregory tomando un sorbo de alcohol.

"Sí, por supuesto me detuve en Chicago en primer lugar. Ordenado algunas cosas por ahí y ahora por fin estoy aquí en Manhattan", sonrió Klaus.

"Y finalmente haz roto la maldición." Gregory parecía asombrado. Klaus mostró sus colmillos en él. "Así que realmente ¿que vas a conseguir con esto?"

"Ha sido el plan desde el principio. La fase final".

"No va a ser fácil ¿sabes?, El mundo ha cambiado. El mundo de los vampiros y hombres lobo también ha cambiado." Gregory negó con la cabeza, riendo para sus adentros."Recuerdo la última vez que los hombres lobo tenían el control de esta ciudad. Desde alrededor de 1971 hasta alrededor de 1983. No es el mejor punto de Nueva York en la historia, voy a decirte."

"Lo siento me perdí", se llevó Klaus otro sorbo de whisky. Su tono se volvió serio. "¿Dónde está el paquete en estos días? Los vampiros son muy fáciles de encontrar."

"Ellos eran fáciles porque controlan todo ahora. Y no me importa que me encontraras. Ellos quieren estar en el centro de atención. No, algunos de la manada están en Manhattan y Staten Island, pero el alfa y su grupo pasan su momento al norte del estado. Sabes lobos. No es grande en la ciudad viviendo. Les gusta estar afuera".

"Yo sé lobos", respondió Klaus ligereza, "Supongo que tendrá que ser algo dramático para sacarlos". Caroline miró que Klaus tenía una sonrisa ligeramente al considerar las perspectivas. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Klaus se recupero y se comprobó el identificador de llamadas. Su rostro se iluminó. "Ah, perdón, discúlpenme por un momento," dijo él saliendo del bar y fuera del alcance del oído.

Los ojos de Caroline le siguieron fuera de la barra. Ella se quedó en el banquillo, de repente sintió un poco incómoda.

"¿Qué hace una buena chica como tú con un tipo como ese?" Gregory le preguntó una vez que Klaus estaba fuera.

"Como si tuviera que elegir", bromeó ella. Gregory se rió entre dientes.

"Yo sé cómo va. Diga, ¿cuándo es la última vez que comiste?"

Caroline ladeó la cabeza ante su pregunta. Lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta que era antes de regreso a casa, por lo que hace por lo menos unos días. La garganta se le hizo quemar un poco del sabor de la sangre.

"Yo no me alimento directamente de la gente", dijo en respuesta.

"Pero no le importa la sangre humana?" Caroline negó con la cabeza. "He aquí, pues." Gregory se agachó y abrió un refrigerador azul. Dentro había un par de bolsas de sangre. Él sacó uno y se lo dio a Caroline. "Puedes tomar estos por si acaso."

Caroline tomó agradecido y empezó a beber. Con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en realidad no había pensado mucho acerca de la alimentación. Klaus estaba todavía fuera en el teléfono.

"También parece ser una buena persona. ¿Por _qué_ estás ayudando a Klaus?" Caroline preguntó.

"Bueno, ¿por qué lo estas tu?" Gregory contrarrestado.

"Yo le dije que no tenía otra opción. Él básicamente me secuestraron y me arrastró hasta aquí en contra de mi voluntad."

Gregory negó con la cabeza. "No, hay algo más. Algo más pasa con ustedes dos, yo no lo puedo leer."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Por lo general se puede obtener lecturas sobre las personas, situaciones, cosas así. Vampiros y los lobos son un poco más difíciles de entender algunas veces. Puedo sentir algo más grande desarrollando aquí con ustedes dos."

Caroline acabó con la bolsa de sangre. "Bueno, lo que sea se que yo no tengo ni idea. Estoy aquí por la fuerza _y_ no te molestes en decirme nada".

Gregory tomó aire profundamente serio. Parecía estar pensando en algo por un momento. Estudió a Caroline de cerca. Ella tomo un trató muy duro para no retorcerse bajo su escrutinio. "Él quiere enfrentar a los vampiros contra los lobos y sacar los líderes de la manada para que pueda tomar el relevo. Los miembros de la manada son descendientes de paquete de su verdadero padre hace mucho tiempo. Él siente que tiene algún derecho a lo que es suyo y planes sobre la reclamación de replanteo. Ningún juego de palabras. "

"Oh Dios mío", replicó Caroline. Todo tenía sentido ahora por qué la había llevado al museo el día anterior. Se aseguró de que sabía todas esas historias, toda esa historia. Todo atado en sus razones para estar aquí.

"Bueno, pero ten cuidado. Trata de no involucrarte tanto como puedas. Todos son prescindibles a Klaus. Estando con él sólo puede llevar a un fin".

Caroline asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras no dichas. En ese momento, Klaus volvió a entrar. Tenía una mirada traviesa pintada en su rostro.

"Ese fue su novio pasado preocupado por donde podrías estar, y estaba acompañado de todos tus amigo, pero no te preocupes,... Les hice saber que estabas sana y salva, y que seguirás así, siempre y cuando cooperes.".

Caroline frunció el ceño. En primer lugar, se alegraba de sus amigos se dieron cuenta que había desaparecido y estaban tratando de hacer algo al respecto. Sólo que no tan contenta porque ella no quería que ninguno de ellos se lastime o muera en el proceso. En segundo lugar, ¿por qué Tyler habria llamado Klaus y quejarse con él? Es evidente que esta cosa era aún peor de lo que había imaginado.

"Bueno Gregory, creo que vamos a estar fuera", dijo Klaus, lanzando de nuevo el resto del líquido en su clase.

"Aquí, si usted desea encontrarlos, empiece aquí", se llevó a Gregory carta de la cartelera detrás de él y se lo entregó a Klaus.

"Gracias a mi amigo", sonrió Klaus, "Vamos Caroline".

Caroline dio a Gregory una sonrisa de despedida y se bajó del taburete, tras Klaus hacia la puerta.

"Ah, y Klaus," se volvió a enfrentar a la bruja de nuevo ", es posible que desee primero endurecerse un poco antes de lanzarse en el foso de lobos."

Klaus dio a Caroline una vez más. A cambio, ella le dio una mirada confusa.

"Debidamente señalado," respondió Klaus y con eso salió del bar.

Los dos caminaron un par de cuadras de espera para otra cabina de conseguir. Ha sido otro buen día. Un poco más fresco de lo que sería en Mystic Falls en esta época del año.

"Así que Gregory estaba abriendo su boca de nuevo. Él siempre ha tenido la mala costumbre de eso. ¿Cuál puede ser a veces afortunado y otras veces no tanto."

Así que Klaus había escuchado su conversación. Caroline esperaba que no volviera a morder Gregory en el culo. Era buena persona. Ella esperaba que no fuera a volver y morderle en el culo tampoco.

"Si, bueno, parece que un plan loco para mí. ¿Cómo vas a sacar un paquete entero de los hombres lobo?"

"Querida Caroline, creo que subestimas lo fuerte que soy en realidad", sonrió maliciosamente ", además de que es donde nuestros amigos vampiros vienen, voy a convencerlos para que me ayude a sacar a los lobos".

"¿Cómo?"

"Va a ser muy simple en realidad. La idea de no tener que preocuparse acerca de hombres lobo de nuevo es una idea muy atractiva para ellos. Me limitaré a que lo cuelgan delante de ellos como una zanahoria en un palo."

"Pero Gregory dijo que querías tomar el control de la manada. Recuperar lo que crees que es tuyo", dijo Caroline, las piezas iban encajando como un rompecabezas en su mente. "Es por eso que vas a matar a los vampiros. Porque una vez que han hecho lo que querías, iras por la Doppelgänger".

"Tienes tu momento de brillantes cariño", sonrió Klaus.

Justo en ese momento un taxi pasaba. Klaus se encuentra en posición hacia abajo y ambos subieron, Caroline volvió a su posición de mirar por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Todo se une para ella. Plan de Klaus y su papel en ella dispuesto. Quería controlar los vampiros de Manhattan y los lobos. Es posible incluso llevar a sus híbridos en la mezcla. Y una vez que haya tenido a Manhattan, sabía hasta dónde su ambición podía llegar. Palabras de Gregorio siguió jugando en su mente una y otra vez. _Trate de no involucrarse tanto como pueda._ _Todo el mundo es prescindible a Klaus._ Caroline era ciertamente prescindible para él. Sabía que estaba a punto de quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado de su codicia y ambición. _Estando con el solo te puede llevar a un fin._

**¿Qué piensa usted de Gregorio y sus comentarios sobre Klaus y Caroline?** **¿Qué está pasando?**

**Déjame saber lo que piensas!** **Las revisiones son encantadoras y siempre voy a rogar por ellos :) Además, no sé si alguno de ustedes están atrapados, pero ¿te acuerdas de Gloria?** **La bruja del episodio Chicago?** **Bueno, me imagino que ella y Gregory serian hermano y hermana.** **Tal vez sea un poco más agradable de lo que era sin embargo.** Saludos

N/Traductora: Esta Genial el capitulo y eso les gusto esperen lo que viene, dejen du Review, opinen que les pareció la historia un saludo y que tengan un bonito día :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de responsabilidad(De la autora): No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.** **Duh.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad de la traductora: Esta historia no es mía pertenece a la autora Cicadaa pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil y en los autores favoritos**

Klaus se sentó en un sillón blanco y negro, bebiendo champán, y mirando con impaciencia el reloj. Ella había estado en los vestidores durante más de media hora. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría llevar a encontrar un vestuario ensangrentado ahi? Después de salir de Brooklyn, Klaus la había dirigido a través de la ciudad. Le dijo a Caroline que tenían que hacer algunas compras. Ella parecía más inquieta que de costumbre y él pensó que ella podría animarse. Pero no lo hizo. No estaba seguro de por qué le importaba que su expresión pareciera tan decaída. Por supuesto, ella estaba triste. Él la había "secuestrado", como ella decía, y la retenía contra su voluntad. Sin embargo, ella siempre parece recuperarse con un chiste rápido o una sonrisa sarcástica. Algo más había arrastrado su ánimo.

Tal vez fue la conversación que había tenido con Gregory. Klaus había oído hablar más de ella, incluso cuando estaba escuchando a Tyler ladrando en la oreja por la seguridad de Caroline. A pesar de que era muy leal, ese chico aún tenía que aprender buenos modales. Klaus estaba contento de que Gregory no había revelado toda la historia. Ese brujo sabía demasiado para su propio bien. Malditos poderes psíquicos. Ellos lo iban a meter en problemas un día.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos que había estado allí. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. ¿Qué podría estar tomando tanto tiempo? A menos que, ella pudo haber hipnotizado a la vendedora que ayuda a escapar. Klaus la llamó por el pasillo vestidor.

"¿Querida Caroline?"

"¿Sí amo y señor?" Ella gritó sarcásticamente.

"Sólo quería asegurarme."

Klaus se sentó de nuevo y continuó trabajando en la botella de champán. La tienda había llevado a Caroline fue uno que se especializa en "chica punk" un movimiento de la nueva moda en Manhattan, que había sido popularizado por los hombres lobo. Como Gregory dijo que tenía que 'endurecer' a Caroline. No podía entrar en un bar de hombres lobo vestida con sus habituales vestuarios de Mystic Falls, ropa de la escuela para la reina del baile. Para esta misión especial que tendría vestirse de otra manera.

Los artículos de la tienda especializadas eran como en vestidos de cuero, adornado con clavos y tacos, collares de gargantilla, chaquetas llenas de alfileres y joyas que probablemente requiera un permiso de armas. Era una tienda de alta moda gótica para los que podían permitirse el lujo de gastar unos cuantos miles de dólares por visita. Él empujó a todos, hacia Caroline y dio instrucciones a las chicas de ventas para ayudar a su amiga para "endurecer" su imagen. Así que para la mayor parte de una hora, ahora veía las chicas de ventas volar dentro y fuera del vestidor con vestidos, faldas, zapatos y accesorios.

"Ella se ve increíble", dijo una de las chicas de ventas a otra. La otra chica asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella tendría que verse mejor después de la cantidad de tiempo que esta misión ha tenido", comentó Klaus. Movió la mano con impaciencia: "Bueno, vamos, vamos a ver."

Las chicas iban y venían y les oyó decir a Caroline que su "novio" quería ver a su vestuario. Podía imaginar la cara del vampiro rubio por el mal uso de ese término.

"¡No! Me siento completamente ridícula". Ella gritó a él.

"Vamos querida, estoy seguro de que te vez bien ". Klaus gritó desde su asiento.

Oyó que las chicas le ofrecen estímulos más a ella y luego la puerta se abrió. Las chicas de la tienda salieron arrastrando los pies, haciendo risitas en secreto y lanzando miradas entusiasmadas en su dirección. Sin embargo la chica en cuestión estaba tomando su tiempo. Él gimió internamente por inseguridad. ¿Quién se preocupa tanto por su aspecto si no hay nadie alrededor para impresionar? solo él y su única esperanza era que al menos parecía menos femenina. Unos momentos más tarde Caroline dio la vuelta de la esquina. Klaus bajó lentamente su copa de champaña de sus labios, con su boca abierta, sus ojos la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

Se veía aun femenino, Caroline una rubia que parece una gatita sexual certificable. Llevaba un vestido corto color plateado, muy ceñido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era su palabra de honor y se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros abajo de sus muslos. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de guantes de cuero sin dedos. Y lo mejor de todo, las botas apretadas, con muslos negros altos que abrazaba sus piernas perfectamente. Parecía que ella simplemente se había pintado su cuerpo plateado y negro. Todos lo que Klaus podía hacer era mirarla.

"Ya te dije que me gusta", la vendedora dio un codazo a Caroline.

Caroline se ruborizó ante toda la atención. Las chicas se escabulleron y Caroline tomó un par de pasos hacia él. Sus caderas parecieron balancearse un poco más mientras cruzaba lentamente un pie delante del otro.

"Por lo tanto, ¿esto funciona para cualquier cosa que tengas en la agenda de esta noche?" Ella le preguntó.

"Eso va a funcionar bien", Klaus trató de sonar despreocupado, aunque realmente a él le fascinaba como lucia ella, se había preguntado que se sentiría tocar, pero rápidamente saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza ella era su prisionera no otra cosa,

"Ok, bueno entonces trata de mantener los ojos por aquí", respondió ella agitando los dedos delante de sus ojos azules.

Él sonrió y giro sus ojos. Allí estaba ella. La pequeña llama de fuego.

"No hay problema".- rio el intentando sonar despreocupado

Caroline volvió corriendo al vestidor para volver a vestir su ropa regular. El vestido, botas y accesorios fueron envueltos y Klaus hizo las compras mientras se cambiaba. Lo que significa que hipnotizo a la cajera por supuesto.

Cuando ellos salieron de la tienda Klaus se dirigió hacia la calle para pedir un taxi.

"Espera," dijo Caroline. El se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "¿No podemos caminar por un rato? Me gustaría ver esta ciudad un poco más, ya que estoy aquí y todo eso."

Klaus asintió con la cabeza y se reunió con ella en la acera. Caminaron en silencio por la concurrida calle de Manhattan. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo azul comenzó a desaparecer y comenzó a mostrar la noche. Pasaba gente vestida con trajes, maletines en la mano, que volvían a casa desde el trabajo. En algún lugar alguien estaba tocando un saxofón. Algunos coches hacían sonar sus bocinas con impaciencia mientras conducían, todo el mundo tiene prisa por llegar a alguna parte. Pero Klaus y Caroline únicamente estaban en un paseo. Pasaron por muchos escaparates, todos mostrando la moda o juguetes o los últimos aparatos tecnológicos. Algunos de los edificios parecían muy viejos y los demás parecían completamente nuevos. Caroline tomó cada detalle de la ciudad.

"Este lugar es tan diferente", murmuró para sí.

"Bueno diferente o malo diferente?" Klaus preguntó.

"Simplemente diferente", respondió ella mientras continuaban caminando, "no es bueno o malo. He visto algunas cosas no muy buenas aquí, al igual que los vampiros socialite intrigantes así como también personas sin hogar. Pero hay cosas buenas también. Las cosas bellas, aquí todo el mundo parece estar enamorado de esta ciudad, a pesar de todo lo malo."

Klaus asintió. "¿Alguna vez te imaginaste en un lugar como éste?" No estaba segura de por qué preguntó eso.

Caroline torció ligeramente su boca. "No lo sé. Es sólo tan diferente." Se detuvo delante de uno de los escaparates de las tiendas. Era pequeña, rodeada de ladrillos grises. Dentro de ella en el mostrador había una exhibición de joyas caras, diamantes y relojes. "Nunca me imaginé salir de Mystic Falls. Siempre pense que podría ir a la universidad y luego volver. Casarme. Trabajar allí. Ayudar a patrocinar eventos de caridad y ser la entrenadora del equipo de porristas y tener hijos y verlos crecer allí también. Pero el día que me convertí en un vampiro cambió todo eso. Ahora, yo no sé lo que quiero. "

Klaus miraba Caroline estudiar de la joyería. Sus cejas estaban apretadas. Su cara era la mitad de frustración y la otra mitad de la tristeza. Él tenía la necesidad de alcanzar y suavizar las arrugas en la frente. Pero su mano se mantuvo a su lado. No le debería importar que esta chica tuviera. Se dio cuenta de que no conocía su historia ni nada de ella en realidad.

"¿Cómo te resultó?" Él preguntó. Una vez más ignorando el hecho de que en realidad no le debería importar.

"El año pasado. Cuando Katherine me asesino".

"¿Katherine te convirtió?"

"No, no técnicamente. Era sangre de Damon la que estaba en mi cuerpo cuando ella me asfixió con una almohada. Yo morí en un hospital y regrese como un vampiro." Ella se rió sin humor.

Klaus se quedó allí, mirándola. Él sabía lo que era convertirse en vampiro en contra de su voluntad. La verdad era que, cuando él fue convertido hace mucho tiempo, no lo había querido. Ninguno de sus hermanos lo hicieron. Pero la falta de voluntad de su familia a arriesgar la vida de sus hijos es lo que los llevó a ese destino. Irónico realmente, ya que ni su madre ni su padre se preocupaba por _él_ en absoluto. En algún momento, sin embargo, había comenzado a disfrutar el poder de ser un vampiro. Él disfrutaba de largos años y la sensación de ser imparable. Quería decirle a Caroline que tal vez ella parecía infeliz ahora en su destino, pero ella se aprende a disfrutar de la vida como vampiro.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras, ella lo sacó de su auto-compasión, la sonrisa brillante volvía a su cara. Reconoció el enmascaramiento de la emoción. Ella miró hacia él y siguió su camino.

"¿Tenias planes antes de convertirse en un vampiro?" Caroline preguntó. Klaus se sorprendió. Nadie jamás le había preguntado algo así antes. En realidad, nadie nunca le preguntó nada sobre sí mismo.

"No, pero esos días eran muy diferentes de como son las cosas ahora. La gente no pensaba mucho en el futuro. Todos tenían una esperanza de vida corta de todos modos. Era más acerca de sobrevivir día a día. Era una vida de funcionamiento constante. Desde y hacia las cosas. "- dijo el

"Supongo que así es eres tan bueno en estar siempre un paso por delante de todos los demás", comentó Caroline.

"Tal vez," sonrió Klaus. Se detuvieron en un cruce peatonal, la mano roja electrónico informándoles no continuar. Su mano rozó la de ella otra vez, ya que se detuvo. Sus dedos se quedaron un poco antes de salir de su calor. Klaus se situó muy cerca de Caroline, que miraba al otro lado de la calle. Por alguna razón, su mano quemada para llegar a ella. Ese breve contacto había sido suficiente para atraerlo más. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se siente de esta manera?

La luz volvió y apareció la señal de un hombre a pie. Caroline y los otros peatones que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos comenzaron a moverse. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo Klaus impulsivamente le tomó la mano, acercándola un paso atrás. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y tenía una copia de seguridad de sus ojos y la confusión en su rostro.

"Un montón de gente, no quiero que te me separes", dijo con una sonrisa fácil en su rostro, lo que indica la pulsera en la muñeca. Luego dio un paso adelante, con la mano todavía en la suya, y los llevó al otro lado de la calle.

Era una excusa poco convincente, pero era lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Él la soltó después de haber llegado al otro lado. Caroline parecía distanciarse de él un poco después de eso. Klaus se reprendió mentalmente por su movimiento tan estúpido como para dejar que su control a su impulsividad.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos esta noche", le preguntó Caroline. Él estaba muy aliviado de oírla hablar, en lugar de dejar que el silencio incómodo se prolongase.

"Un hombre lobo bar."

Se detuvo en seco en medio de la acera. Un peatón enfadado casi corrió hacia ella, mirándola mientras se detuvo en seco y luego se dirigió a su alrededor. Klaus se volvió y la miró.

"¿Me estás trayendo a dónde?" Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Se acercó a ella, manteniendo la voz baja.

"Se llama The Silver Bullet ¿esta claro?" Klaus respondió con una sonrisa. Caroline sólo frunció el ceño.

"Olvídalo, Yo no voy", respondió ella.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. "Ahora tú eres la que está siendo muy divertida".

"En serio. Si hay una gran guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo en esta ciudad, no voy a entrar en la guarida de un lobo. Me van a hacer pedazos antes de que yo siquiera pase por la puerta."

Klaus le dedicó una sonrisa. "Oh Caroline, querida, no te preocupes. Voy a estar allí contigo."

"Sí, claro. Como puedo confiar en ti para cuidarme la espalda". Los ojos azules de Caroline se movieron de un lado a otro, con la cabeza vuelta lejos en la frustración.

La expresión de Klaus se tornó seria. "Caroline te juro que nadie te podrá hacer daño." Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, sin creer una palabra de lo que decía. Klaus levantó las yemas de los dedos hasta la barbilla, volviendo la cara para que sus ojos se reunieran con los suyos. "Caroline, soy un hombre de palabra. Te prometo que nada te pasara a ti."

Vio cómo sus ojos buscaban algo en los suyos. No estaba seguro de lo que ella estaba buscando. Su mano permaneció en la barbilla, suavemente con la cabeza en su lugar.

"Está bien. Te creo," ella cedió, poniendo los hombros hacia atrás, desafiante.

Klaus soltó de las manos y siguieron por la calle.

"Entonces, ¿por qué vamos a la bala de plata?" Le preguntó un momento después.

"Tengo que enviar un mensaje a los líderes del clan del norte del estado. Los necesito para entrar en la ciudad".

"¿Cómo vas a enviar este mensaje?"

"Voy a improvisar cuando lleguemos allí".

"Genial," Caroline respondió: "¿Por qué es tan importante para ellos venir aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos?"

"Es parte del plan de cariño, que forma parte del plan", respondió crípticamente.

Caroline puso los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no. "Tienes razón sin embargo."

Klaus enarcó las cejas. Su interés alcanzó su punto máximo. Estaba en lo cierto?

"¿Sobre qué?"

"El nombre. Es muy inteligente." Ella se rió ligeramente.

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el hotel, Klaus le dijo a Caroline se iría por un rato. Ella casi enloqueció por el hecho de que la estúpida pulsera atada a su brazo la mataría si ellos se separaran mucho. Después de estar chillando hacia él, con calma él le dijo que no iba a ir lejos y que ella iba a estar bien.

"¿A dónde vas entonces?"

"A ninguna parte que tengas que preocuparte. Así estarás lista para irnos para cuando yo regrese", Klaus respondió y lanzo la puerta saliendo antes de que pudiera preguntarle más. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, tomo la decisión de no tentar su suerte con el ascensor, y se dirigió directamente a la barra. Pidió un whisky, sin hielo. El camarero le deslizó la bebida y él la echó hacia atrás, terminándola en un trago gigante. Pidió otro e hipnotizo al camarero. En su cuarta bebida decidió frenar un poco y bebió del licor marrón.

La verdad era que Klaus necesitaba un momento lejos de Caroline. Él había estado con ella cada hora durante los últimos dos días, apenas podía tener un momento a solas. Ella siempre estaba allí, mirándolo, haciéndole preguntas. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de llevarla en el primer lugar.

Originalmente, él no creía que fuera a ser tan molesta para tenerla con él. Había viajado con mujeres antes. Rebecca le había seguido alrededor de todos esos años, y a pesar de su personalidad testaruda siempre fue capaz de ignorarla cuando su temperamento lo requería. Pero Caroline se negó a ser ignorada. Había tenido la esperanza también, que su miedo de él la mantendría a raya. Parecía sin embargo que no tenía miedo de él o simplemente ella prefirió ignorarlo. Lo que era una estupidez por su parte.

No había esa otra parte sin embargo. La parte que no podía ignorar. La parte de ella que no se mostró desafiante y malhumorada hacia él. El que se escapó cuando cualquiera de ellos bajar la guardia, incluso para el segundo más pequeño. Lo había visto la noche anterior cuando estaban hablando en el balcón. Lo sentía cuando Caroline hablaba de convertirse en un vampiro y le preguntó acerca de su propia vida. Era algo que no estaba familiarizado. Algo que no había experimentado realmente desde que se había hecho amigo de Stefan durante los años 20 en Chicago, pero de alguna manera diferente.

Algo tenía que cambiar, aunque. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Tal vez fue principalmente su culpa. En realidad no había hecho nada en particular con ella desde que habían estado juntos para hacer su miedo. Para hacer que lo respeten. _Lealtad nacido del miedo._ Las últimas palabras de Mikael a él estaban jugando una y otra vez en su mente. _Nadie se preocupara por ti nunca más._

Klaus echó hacia atrás el resto de su bebida. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Había pasado más de media hora desde que había dejado a Caroline arriba. Ella tenía que estar lista. Y algo había que hacer con ella. _No mas Sr. Buen Chico,_ Klaus pensó, tomando prestada una frase del cine moderno. Iba a ir arriba y poner algo temor en el corazón de esta pequeña rubia vampiro.

Caroline se alegró de que Klaus la hubiera dejado por el momento. Necesitaba un descanso. Estar en su presencia es intenso, por decir lo menos. Tomó un poco de energía. A veces tenía la vista gorda, el era sanguinario asesino Caroline había visto a causar estragos por todo su pueblo natal en las últimas semanas. Pero a veces ella había de vislumbrar algo diferente. Alguien diferente. Alguien que tal vez tenía sentimientos y emociones reales.

Pero ella no podía permitirse quedar atrapada en eso. No si iba a sobrevivir a esto, si iba a estar con él, tendría que mantener la guardia arriba. Ella no podía creer que había hablado con él todo acerca de sus sentimientos de ser convertido en vampiro. Ella no le había dicho a Elena o incluso Bonnie, sus mejores amigas, sobre todo eso. Pero por alguna razón que ella había encontrado a sí misma algo bueno contarselo al híbrido del mal. Y lo que era aún más loco que él mostró preocupación humana real, y derramó un poco de sus propios problemas de vuelta.

La peor parte fue en la calle. Se habían tomado las manos en la acera, esperando la señal para avanzar, y Caroline había sentido un golpe electrico en el contacto repentino. Algo que le daba ganas de volver la palma de la mano hacia él. Pero eso tenía alguna razón estúpida? A continuación, la señal de la avance y antes de que ella había cruzado la calle, él le agarró la mano. Su mano estaba en su totalidad! Había sentido algo diferente a través de ella otra vez, eso ponía sus nervios en el fuego. Y lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente sin decir nada de él. ¿Por qué la estaba tocando? ¿Por qué tomar la mano? ¿Por qué no la quiere dejar ir? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Caroline se refleja en la tarde cuando ella cambió de nuevo en su piel y el vestido de plata y se aplica el maquillaje. Gregorio había dicho que iba a buscar "rudeza" por lo que trató de hacer la mejor impresión de duro que pudo con sus limitados recursos. Rebecca sólo parecía tener tanto maquillaje. Caroline se oscureció el área alrededor de los ojos, dibujo grueso ojo de gato como formas con delineador líquido negro. Ella aplicó rímel negro, un poco de colorete, y un poco de brillo de labios transparente. Por último, bromeó sus rizos un poco para que se vean más texturizadas y rocía un poco de spray para el cabello para mantener todo en su lugar.

Ella hizo un trompo delante del espejo, la evaluación de sí misma. Ella nunca sería vista o en busca de este tipo en Mystic Falls. Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué demonios le había pasado a ella. Pero podía admitir para sí misma en el momento en que ella se sentía más bien sexy en este equipo. Era diferente, sin duda, pero no completamente lo odio. Y sabía que Klaus había gustado demasiado. Caroline se rió para sus adentros al recordar la forma en la mandíbula de Klaus prácticamente se cayó al suelo cuando ella había salido de los vestuarios. Sus ojos se habían deslizado por todo su cuerpo. Le había encantado que el la mirase de esa manera. Pero no, a ella no debería importar si Klaus pensó que ella era sexy o no.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se alisó con las manos sobre su vestido un par de veces más. En ese momento oyó que la puerta haga clic en Abrir. Klaus estaba de vuelta de donde se había escabullido también.

"Caroline!" Gritó hacia ella. Parecía enfadado. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho en los últimos treinta minutos para molestarlo cuando ni siquiera estaba a su alrededor. Pero al parecer, iba a tener la culpa de ello.

"¿Qué?" Ella respondió con insolencia, pisoteando abajo en sus botas altas negras. Sus manos fueron a sus caderas mientras esperaba por alguna conferencia enojado estaba llegando a su manera.

Klaus giró hacia ella, con la boca abierta, lista para entregar algún gran discurso, furioso, pero se detuvo. Había que buscar otra vez. Con la boca ligeramente abierta en su apariencia, sus ojos rastrillando sobre ella. Caroline frunció los labios, tratando de contener la sonrisa que sentía por su reacción.

"Bueno ya estás lista", dijo tontamente. "Espera aquí, nos iremos en unos minutos." Klaus se apresuró pasando a un lado ella y subió las escaleras, de dos a la vez.

**Sin duda, quiero saber lo que piensas.** **Me gusta esta historia, pero nunca estoy tan seguro de ello como yo estaba con fuego y hielo.**

N/traductora: Realmente amo como Klaus se cautiva por su belleza, y por mas que lucha por tratarla mal algo pasa y el simplemente habla mas con ella, porfavor dejen su Review y dejenos saber que piensan saludos que tengan una bonita Semana :D pasen y lean las demás historias trabajare en el de fuego y hielo capitulo 2 se los recomiendo Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!** ** Espero que todos ustedes están disfrutando de la temporada, tanto si celebran o no!** **Gracias como siempre por el apoyo!** **Me encantaría dejaran su opinión acerca de cómo se desarrolla la historia un saludos**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo Feliz Lectura :D**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mia pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D**

El sol se había puesto y la noche apenas comenzaba a cobrar vida. Caroline y Klaus se quedaron fuera de la bala de plata. Caroline en plata y el cuero y Klaus en pantalones vaqueros rasgados ajustados, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero. Tuvo que admitir que cuando lo vio en el dril de algodón y cuero, parecía increíblemente sexy. Era imposible no verlo.

Pero ahora todos esos pensamientos habían desaparecido de su mente mientras miraba la gente de fuera del club. Todos eran hombres lobo. Todo el mundo estaba vestido con púas y de cuero. Los porteros fueron arrancados fuera como el infierno. Parecía como si se pudiera romperle el cuello sin siquiera sudar. Las chicas estaban vestidas exactamente igual, sólo con diferentes variaciones y colores de la misma, vestidos demasiados cortos. Caroline se sintió un poco intimidada pero se comportaba como si no lo tuviese. El miedo que había sentido antes volvió, al estar en la presencia de tantos lobos.

Klaus deslizó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Caroline aprovechó el contacto.

"Cálmate. Ellos pueden oler tu miedo", ordenó.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo. _Eres un híbrido original de gran alcance",_ respondió ella entre dientes.

Se inclinó más cerca de su ella, con su mano protectora todavía en la espalda y le susurró al oído: "Recuerda lo que te dije antes. No tendrás ningún daño en ti."

Por alguna razón, su tacto y su voz la hacían confiar en él. Ella esperaba que no fuera una tontería hacerlo. Realmente no tenía otra opción. El híbrido era su único aliado en este momento. Pero los comentarios de Gregory sobre ser prescindible se detuvieron en las afueras de su mente. Después de un par de respiraciones profundas, dijo "Está bien, vamos a hacer esto."

Klaus le sonrió a su valentía y le tomó la mano. Ella lo miró con curiosidad. "Probablemente es mejor si parece que estamos juntos", explicó. Luego la condujo hacia adelante.

Varios porteros y una cuerda de terciopelo custodiaban la entrada. Era una cosa bastante elegante para tener fuera de un supuesto "buceo" bar pero era sólo una inmersión en apariencia. A los lobos les gustó la yuxtaposición de robustez y la riqueza. Klaus se situo al frente de la línea más allá del portero y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de que Caroline pudiera comentar sobre el movimiento, el portero se acercó y le agarró por el hombro.

"¿A donde te crees que vas amigo?" El portero lo miró.

Klaus giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataban a medida que hablaba "Yo no lo haría si fuera tú lobo."

El hombre grande le soltó la mirada en blanco de coacción en su rostro. Los otros gorilas tentativamente comenzaron a converger en él. Klaus les dio un gruñido y sus ojos brillaron de color amarillo. "¿Algún problema Niños?"

Uno de los lobos porteros habló con vacilación: "Aquí no pueden entrar Vampiros"

Caroline apretó la mano de Klaus inconscientemente. Apretó la espalda mientras hablaba, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro: "Yo creo que se puede hacer una excepción con mi amiga."

"Vamos a dejar entrar vampiros aquí sobre mi cadáver", respondió otro portero por detrás de ellos, agarrando el codo de Caroline. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo, Klaus dio la vuelta y cambió su agarre de la mano en el brazo de Caroline, girándolo a la espalda y al momento lo rompio. El lobo aulló de dolor y los otros saltaron hacia atrás. La multitud en línea dirigio su atención en la escena violenta.

"Eso se puede arreglar. ¿Alguien más?" Klaus gruñó el resto de la garantía.

Los lobos se echaron atrás. Ninguno de los dos quería dar marcha atrás, pero no iban a pelear en un lugar público delante de los seres humanos. Al igual que el toque de un interruptor, la mirada de enojo se hizo sentir de la cara y Klaus les sonrió educadamente tomando la mano de Caroline, una vez más, y la guio a través de la entrada y en el bar. El calvario no había hecho exactamente sentir mejor a Caroline acerca de este plan.

Dentro de en el bar había música rock a todo volumen. Había de pared a pared personas en todas partes. Bueno en realidad lobos. No había muchos humanos en su interior. Lo cual era probablemente una cosa buena. Caroline se preguntó si los seres humanos que allí se encontraban tenían entendido que todo era terciopelo rojo y cuero. El bar estaba en oscuridad y emanaba una extraña sensualidad animal. Un olor metálico, lleno de humo flotaba en el aire. Todo el mundo estaba mirándola a ella como Klaus la llevaba de la mano a través de la multitud. Todos podían oler que era un vampiro.

Klaus finalmente se detuvo cuando llegaron al bar, de nuevo usando sus poderes especiales de persuasión para empujar a los que ya estaban allí. Él le soltó la mano y se apoyó en la barra.

"Un lugar interesante ¿no?" Él le dijo a ella.

Caroline asintió. Klaus volvió a la barra y pidió dos copas. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, preparándose para el ataque una vez más. Klaus parecía muy a gusto. A veces su exceso de confianza era increíblemente molesto. Algunas de las miradas de la multitud se habían convertido en miradas apreciativas. Por lo menos desde la mitad masculina. Al parecer, no importaba que ella fuese un vampiro, ella todavía era caliente. Ella se apretó un poco más cerca de Klaus, colocando una mano sobre su brazo, esperando evitar algo de la atención no deseada. Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella trató de comunicarse con una mirada que él debería seguir el juego.

El camarero les entregó sus bebidas. Dos vasos medio llenos de licor de café. Caroline tomó un sorbo de este, tratando de no hacer una mueca ante el sabor. No era realmente una bebedora de whisky. Sus ojos todavía se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando el líquido se golpeó la garganta.

Klaus se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" Caroline preguntó.

"Tu", respondió sonriendo.

"No me gusta mucho el whisky", admitió.

"No pensé que te gustaría."

"¿Entonces por qué pediste?"

"Sólo para que yo pudiera ver que pongas esa cara." Caroline le dio un codazo en las costillas. Él sólo sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

Caroline levantó una ceja y luego se echó hacia atrás todo el vaso. Ella se sentó de nuevo firmemente en el bar, ladeando la cabeza hacia él. Klaus imitó su mirada, aceptando su reto obviamente, y acabó con su propia bebida. Hizo una seña al camarero para dos más.

Caroline con miedo se echó hacia atrás en cuanto el camarero la coloco. El sabor aún le afectó un poco. Klaus hizo lo mismo. Hizo una seña al camarero otra vez. Esta vez el hombre les dejó la botella, junto con los dos vasos. Klaus lleno de ella y luego el suyo.

"Salud querida", dijo, levantando su copa con ella y luego se la llevo a los labios.

Ella levantó la suya y luego se la bebió de nuevo. Diez minutos más tarde, se había acabado la botella. Caroline estaba riendo a carcajadas. Se había olvidado por completo de tener miedo. Por Klaus o lobos.

"Quiero probar uno de aquellos-oh cómo se llama- Cuatro Jinetes" Caroline declaró emocionado.

"¿Cuatro Jinetes?"

"¡Sí! Son cuatro variedades de whisky mezclados todos juntos. Tyler me dijo acerca de ellos", dijo. Sus hombros cayeron ligeramente ante la mención de su nombre. Klaus notó el silencio que cayó sobre ella.

"Lo que pasó entre tú y mi leal híbrido, Pensé que el amor conquistaría todo". Klaus preguntó. Trató de sonar frívolo, pero en realidad era muy curioso por saber acerca de su relación.

Caroline se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Sólo se está convirtiendo en alguien que no lo sé. Soy capaz de soportar lo híbrido completo, pero la forma en que ha estado actuando, no es sólo la persona de la que me enamoré. Puedo cuidar de él como un amigo, pero no como una novia. Es diferente". El alcohol le estaba causando llegar a divagar un poco. Klaus asintió con la cabeza. Caroline se devolvió la cabeza hacia él, "Supongo que podría culparte de todo eso. Ya que todo comenzó a suceder desde que llegaste."

"Creo que se puede", dijo Klaus, "Supongo que eso también significa que te debo un Cuatro Jinetes".

Caroline le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza firmemente. "Supongo que eso deberías hacer."

Klaus le devolvió la sonrisa, indica una vez más al barman, sus ojos no dejaron de mirar el rostro de Caroline. Por alguna razón se sentía muy aliviado de que ella no se hubiera enfadado con él en ese momento. No es que él sentía ningún remordimiento por la situación, sino que simplemente no quería que ella estuviera enojada con él.

Las bebidas se les presentaron. Caroline miró la bebida un poco nerviosa.

"No vas a salir de gallina ¿verdad?" Klaus bromeó.

"No el gallina es el hibrido en realidad", desafió ella.

Ambos recogieron allí las bebidas, mirando uno al otro a los ojos de manera espectacular, a continuación, en la cuenta de tres tragó saliva hacia abajo. Caroline apretó los ojos y los labios juntos. La amargura quemado todo el fondo de su garganta hasta el fondo de su estómago. Ella miró a Klaus y vio una expresión similar en su cara. Ella se echó a reír, señalando con la mirada.

_"Ahora, ¿quién_ está haciendo caras?" Ella bromeó.

Klaus intentó mirarla mientras se atragantó un poco sobre el sabor.

"Soy un híbrido de mil años. Puedo tomar mi licor." Defendió.

Caroline continuó riendose de él. "Uh-huh seguro!"

Klaus se enderezó, tratando de disimular el humor en su rostro. Miró a su alrededor, pasando por los alrededores.

"Quédate aquí por un minuto. Voy a estar de vuelta", dijo a Caroline, que seguía riendo de él.

"Ok", se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la barra, remitiendo su risa. Es evidente que el alcohol estaba afectando su valor. Lo realmente bueno de los vampiros esque realmente casi nunca estas completamente borracho, pero parecía que Caroline era una más de un peso ligero que otros. Él notó el rubor en su piel desde que el alcohol estaba en su organismo.

Klaus dejó el bar y se alejó entre la multitud. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en realidad estaba pasando un buen rato con Caroline. Fue increíble que hubiese estado en realidad toda la noche sin molestarlo a él de alguna manera. Hasta ahora. Estaba disfrutando de sus bromas y sus juegos de beber. Le gustaba la cara que hizo cada vez que tomaba una trago. La forma en que su nariz se fruncía y sus cejas se juntaban ligeramente. Fue muy linda. Espera, ¿_linda?_ No, no es linda. No es para nada linda. Él no quería decir eso.

Caminó entre la multitud y encontró un lugar en la pared, justo lo suficientemente lejos donde pudiera ser invisible, pero aún donde pudiese ver a Caroline. La parte de la noche para la diversión y los juegos se acabó. Ahora era el momento de hacer lo que vinieron a hacer aquí. Ahora era el turno de Caroline para hacer lo que ella, sin saberlo, vino a hacer aquí.

**N/traductora: Realmente ame como Klaus y Caroline están perfectamente jugando, pasando el rato, lo que viene tiene un poco de mas acción espero les haya gustado este capítulo déjenme saber que piensan u opinan de él realmente espero les encante tanto como a mí un saludo que tengan un bonito día**

**pd. Los invito a leer las demas historias como Fuego y Hielo y Timeless díganme ¿que les parecen? y ¿cual es su favorita? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.

Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mía pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D

Caroline estaba sola en el bar, esperando a Klaus mientras volvia. ¿Dónde había idoya había tardado un poco? Ella podía sentir los efectos del alcohol trabajando a través de sus venas. Un zumbido agradable y feliz. Haría falta un montón más para que ella consiga estar completamente borracha. Aunque tal vez no era tan buena idea para ella estar borracha. Tenía que permanecer en guardia: la guardia contra los hombres lobo y su guardia contra Klaus.

Ella se estaba divirtiendo con él. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que en realidad Klaus tenía una bonita sonrisa? Caroline hubiera apostado que él no se había reído de algo genuinamente en toda su existencia.

En ese momento, algún motociclista fornido, con mirada de lobo se acercó furtivamente a su lado.

"Oye bonita", sonrió hacia ella.

Caroline le dio una media sonrisa cortés. "Hola".

"Te vi beber antes, seguro que puedo llamarlo de nuevo." Los ojos del tío se pasaron por encima de su cuerpo con entusiasmo.

"No gracias". Caroline trató de apartarse de él.

"A ver si el próximo."

"No, gracias". Se volvió su cuerpo lejos de él. Una jugada clara de rechazo.

"¿Por qué no?" El lobo persistió. ¿Dónde estaba Klaus?

Caroline lo miró con seriedad. Su mano en la cadera. "Porque tengo un novio".

El lobo le dio sonrió con frialdad. "Esa no fue mi pregunta."

Caroline lo miró. Decidió que debía esconderse en el baño de damas y esperar un tiempo hasta que Klaus estuviera de vuelta. Ella dio un paso atrás, pero el lobo la agarró bruscamente del codo.

"Vamos rubia," se burló en su cara: "Nunca he estado con una vampiro antes. Podría ser divertido."

"Quitame tus malditas manos de encima", gruñó ella a él.

"anda, chúpame la sangre".

Caroline aceptó el reto. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás y dejó caer sus colmillos. Ella le siseó furiosamente. Él la soltó y dio medio paso atrás. Los lobos detrás de él, sus amigos, obviamente, dieron un paso hacia adelante.

"Bueno chicos, parece que vamos a tener que enseñarle a poco a esta señorita sanguijuela que aquí se hace lo que nosotros queremos", bromeó él con los nudillos amenazadoramente.

Caroline estaba lista, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, esperando a que ellos hagan un movimiento. La adrenalina y el miedo se bombean a través de ella. Un mordisco y ella se moriría. Y a juzgar por la naturaleza lasciva de la declaración anterior del lobo, una picadura probablemente no era lo peor que le harían a ella.

Un momento después, cuatro lobos estaban en ella. Caroline logró esquivarlos, pero otro la agarró por el pelo y la arrastró hacia atrás. Ella siseó de dolor y se dio la vuelta. Los otros lobos quisieron aferrarse a ella por sus brazos. Ella era fuerte, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar de las garras de cuatro crecidos hombres lobo.

Ella gritó, pero a nadie le importaba. Nadie siquiera los miró. Ella estaba en un bar lleno de hombres lobo y ni un amigo a la vista. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Klaus? ¿Por qué no podía oírla? Le había prometido!

Entonces, de repente, un rugido sonó detrás de ellos. La música se detuvo. Los lobos se volvieron para mirar a la amenaza. Todo el mundo se congeló y miró en la dirección del sonido salvaje. Fue Klaus. Se quedó allí, con los ojos amarillos, el lobo y colmillos de vampiro desnudo, listo para atacar.

"Ahora niños, ustedes no están siendo muy agradables con la señorita," ronroneó Klaus siniestramente hacia ellos.

El lobo que se había acercado a Caroline antes, hizo una seña al hombre a su izquierda, el único de ellos que no estaba aferrardo a ella. Él asintió con la cabeza en ese entonces se abalanzó sobre Klaus. Klaus se le acercó, cogió la cabeza con ambas manos. Se oyó un chasquido nauseabundo y el lobo cayó al suelo. Todos contuvieron el aliento colectivamente por un momento.

Los lobos se lanzaron a la izquierda y la derecha de Klaus. Él los esquivó sin esfuerzo, matando a unos y otros sin un esfuerzo. Entonces los hombres que tenían Caroline continuaron arrastrando su espalda lejos de la zona principal. Luchó con patadas y trató de liberarse. De repente, ella hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y mordió, hundiendo sus colmillos en el de la derecha. Él la soltó de inmediato, una reacción instintiva al dolor. Ella usó ese momento para inclinarse hacia atrás del otro lobo y patear con las dos piernas al que había mordido justo antes. Voló hacia atrás y derribó unas pocas personas a lo largo del camino.

El lobo todavía se aferran a su alrededor tirando de ella y la mordio. Ella saltó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo con su mano todavía alrededor de su muñeca. Su otra mano se dio la vuelta y ella le pasó las uñas por el lado de su cara. Gritó de dolor y la miró, su endurecimiento agarre.

A continuación, como un rayo, el lobo la había estampado contra la pared. Tenía los dientes al descubierto. No sólo sus dientes regulares, sus dientes de lobo. Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron. Había pensado que Klaus era el único que podría cambiar a la forma media o controlar su cambio en absoluto cuando no había luna llena. Al parecer, ella estaba equivocada. Pateó sus piernas, en sus rodillas y también en las costillas. Él se dobló de dolor y la libero. Caroline se puso de pie en un intento de escapar. Pero entonces él la agarró por detrás y al momento siguiente, estaba en el suelo, mirando a un hombre lobo muy enojado.

Klaus había derribado a cada hombre lobo que venía hacia él. Cuanto más, mejor, pensó mientras tronaba otro cuello. Estos lobos aprenderían a temerle incluso antes de que él se convirtiera en su líder. La multitud empezaba a sentirse menos y menos valiente. La lucha estaba llegando a su fin. Klaus se dio cuenta de que él no había visto a Caroline desde que se hizo la primera muerte. De repente, él se distrajo. La distracción momentánea lo dejó abierto y se sintió un puño en contacto con su cara. Su mandíbula se sacudió ligeramente. Él gruñó y se abalanzo contra el lobo sacándole el corazón de su pecho. Necesitaba encontrar a Caroline. Como si fuera una señal, la oyó gritar por encima del ruido de la pelea. Basta ya de esto.

Con una facilidad inhumano, saltó hacia arriba sobre la barra y miró hacia abajo a la multitud.

"Basta", bramó. Los hombres lobo se volvieron y lo miraron. Buscó alrededor y vio a Caroline en el otro extremo de la barra, sujetada con fuerza por dos lobos.

"Si nadie quiere morir esta noche, suelte a la vampiro".

La multitud desplazó sus miradas hacia los dos lobos que sostenían firmemente a Caroline. Los dos hombres se volvieron a mirar a la multitud y luego el uno al otro, tratando de decidir lo que los demás querían que ellos hicieran. Poco a poco, soltaron a Caroline. Ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia Klaus y la multitud se apartó para dejarla pasar. Klaus bajó de un salto y se reunió con ella en el suelo. Ella lo miró con dagas en la mirada.

"¿Qué demonios es usted?" El hombre detrás del bar preguntó. Klaus se volvió hacia él, sonriendo.

"Me alegra que preguntes eso", le dio la espalda a la multitud: "Soy un vampiro original. También soy un híbrido. Mitad vampiro mitad hombre lobo, lo que me convierte en el ser más poderoso que camina sobre la Tierra." Klaus hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático, dejando que sus palabras penetren en las mentes, después de un momento, continuó. "Estoy aquí para ofrecerles la oportunidad de llegar a ser como yo. Para llegar a ser más fuertes y mejores que cualquier otra manada de lobos existentes. Para llegar a ser más fuerte, incluso que los vampiros."

Con esta afirmación tiene su atención. Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse por todo el bar. Klaus estaba contento.

"Dile a tus alfas lo que has visto aquí. Háganles saber lo que viene. Tomen una decisión. ¿De qué lado quieres estar?" Con ese comentario final, Klaus se dirigió hacia la salida, con la siguiente Caroline detrás de él. Una vez más, los lobos se apartaron para dejarlos pasar.

En la calle era como si nada inusual estaba ocurriendo en su interior. Los clientes recidentes esperaron fuera de la cuerda de terciopelo como asistentes borrachos del club tropezaron con risas y gritos. Klaus se volvió hacia Caroline, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bien hecho", dijo.

Caroline levantó la vista hacia él. Su mandíbula apretada y sus fosas nasales se dilataron con ira. "Apenas consiga un taxi. Me quiero ir."

Klaus le dio la espalda y salió a la calle para pedir un taxi. Caroline permaneció en la acera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Por último, un coche se detuvo a cuadros a la acera. El vampiro rubio pisando fuerte hacia delante y abrió la puerta, casi golpeando a Klaus en el proceso. Ella tiró de la puerta que se cerró antes de que el pudiera deslizarse dentro, Él se trasladó rápidamente a la puerta de enfrente y se metió en la cabina antes de que pudiera alejarse. Una vez dentro, murmuró el nombre del hotel para el conductor.

Caroline mantenido firmemente la cabeza vuelta lejos de él, con los brazos todavía cruzados con ira y su expresión fría. Klaus la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. El viaje entero estaba completamente en silencio.

En el momento en que volvieron al hotel. Klaus había trabajado hasta en un arranque de enojo. Maldita Caroline. Estaba tan feliz antes, cuando había dejado el bar. Había cumplido todo lo que había querido. ¿Por qué estaba arruinando esto para él con su mala actitud? ¿Por qué la estaba dejando?

Pisó a través del vestíbulo por delante de ella y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación. Tan pronto como entró en la suite se dejó caer en el sofá grande. Necesitaba por lo menos unos minutos de distancia de ella para calmarse. Pero no los estaba teniendo. Solo dos segundos después se escuchó la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de golpe y una vampiro rubio muy enojada estaba de pie delante de él.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso." Caroline gritó. Se puso de pie junto al sofá donde estaba sentado, con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Qué parte es tan difícil para mí de comprender? La parte en la que casi me matan un montón de lobos o la parte en la que les ofrecías la gloria eterna?"

"No, la parte por la que te lleve, con el propósito de iniciar su pequeña pelea por ti", le espetó él. Maldita sea. Ella se _había_ dado cuenta.

Había sido su plan desde que había decidido ir a la barra. Había llevado Caroline de compras para tener lo que sería suficiente para atraer a uno de los hombres lobo para venir a ella. Pensó que la lucha iba a estallar de un modo u otro. Ya sea un lobo quisiera llegar a ella o que la empezara ella misma.

"Muy inteligente. Haz cumplido tu propósito satisfactoriamente así que gracias", dijo Klaus a su modo de cerrar la discusión.

"Disculpa, pero yo no estoy aquí para hacer lo que sea que quieres que haga. No estoy aquí porque yo quiera, literalmente, me has tirado a los lobos", gritó Caroline en él.

Klaus se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella. "¡Error! Olvidas que yo te he traído aquí, tú eres mi prisionera y que vas a hacer lo que sea que quiera que hagas."

"¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar?, porque entonces pierdes tu moneda de cambio en Mystic Falls."

Klaus se cernía sobre su mandíbula marcando cada palabra: "Hay peores cosas que podría hacerte que sólo el hecho de matarte".

Caroline le devolvió la mirada, cuadrando la mandíbula. "Pruébame" lo reto

Se quedó allí un momento, mirándola. Su pecho subía y bajaba de arriba abajo con respiraciones rápidas. Su mente daba vueltas mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer con su prisionera un poco insolente.

"Caroline, ha sido una larga noche. Te sugiero que vayas a la cama antes de que algo sucede de lo que te puedas a arrepentir", se burló.

Ella lo miró un momento más y luego giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo de la puerta corrediza de cristal, cerrando tras de sí. Al parecer, ella iba a pasar otra noche en el balcón.

**N/A: Entonces, ¿qué piensan ustedes acerca de lo que Klaus hizo le a Caroline?** **Espero que las partes de acción me hayan quedado bien y que ustedes las disfruten que opinan del capítulo, dejen su Review**

**N/Traductora: Hola espero les encante el capitulo déjennos saber que piensan de todo esto, les invito pasen a leer Fire and Ice y Timeless y díganme que les parecen un saludos Dtb!**


	8. Chapter 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries.

Descargo de responsabilidad (traductora): La historia no es mía pertenece a Cicadaa pueden encontrar su link en mi perfil bueno ahora ah cambiado el nombre a Hybridlovelies :D

Klaus no podía dormir. Él todavía estaba enojado. Había estado dando vueltas en la gigante cama matrimonial durante horas, pero no era capaz de sentirse cómodo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le estaba pasado? Podría nombrar a todos los diversos métodos de tortura que había descubierto a través de los siglos para que la gente haga lo que él quería. Pero tan pronto como pensó en hacer cualquiera de esas cosas a Caroline, algo se le retorcido en sus entrañas.

Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer si es claramente había perdido su valor? Ella tenía razón cuando dijo que no la mataría. No pudo. Todavía no. Si no podía incluso causarle dolor ¿cómo iba a matarla en realidad?. Cuando llegase el momento tendría que ser rápido, así que no tendría tiempo para cuestionarse.

Pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Ese será un momento en el futuro. Tenía que preocuparse por el presente. Entonces tuvo una idea! Se limitaba a atarla y encerrarla en un armario durante unos días. Morir de hambre de su sangre. Así no estaría técnicamente infligiendo dolor, no sería más que un efecto secundario. Sí que podía lidiar con eso. Luego tendría un descanso de su constante dolor de cabeza y ella aprendería a comportarse y callar.

Bueno, pensó, ¿por qué esperar? Estaba despierto de todos modos, como bien podría interrumpir el apacible reposo del pequeño terror rubio y empezar su castigo ahora. Klaus saltó de la cama y se dirigió escaleras abajo y hacia el balcón. Vio a Caroline acurrucada en el mismo gigantesco sillón que había dormido la noche anterior. Sus botas y guantes habían sido retiradas y se echó en el suelo junto a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando violentamente. Cuando se puso de pie frente a ella, vio que estaba más pálida que de costumbre, un color gris enfermizo a su coloración y su piel estaba húmeda y empapada en sudor.

Los ojos de Caroline se movieron hacia él. "Vete", dijo con voz ronca.

Klaus se agachó delante de ella, y examino su rostro pálido. "Caroline ¿que es lo que te pasa?"

Ella se dio la vuelta, débilmente, con la cara lejos de él. "Dije que desaparezcas." Su voz sonaba tan pequeña.

Klaus le tendió la mano para cepillar el pelo hacia atrás, pero luego se detuvo en seco. Notó el pelo en la base de su cuello estaba enmarañado y se agrupó, cubierto de un líquido oscuro. Apartó a un lado la mano. Allí, en la parte de atrás de su cuello, era una marca de mordedura grande. Una mordedura de hombre lobo. Caroline había sido mordida por uno de los lobos y, debido a su edad, ella se le escapaba más rápido de lo que un vampiro de más edad lo haría.

"Caroline, te mordieron", Klaus le habló, "¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"¿Por qué te importaría? Tú me arrojaste a la pelea, ¿por qué te importaría si yo muriera a causa de ella?" Las palabras de Caroline eran feroces, pero sonaban tan pequeñas. Klaus sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Trató de alejarlo.

"Un par de horas más y estarás muerta", evaluó.

"Supongo que no tendrás que preocuparse más por mí."

Klaus se quedó en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella siguió a temblando, sus delgados hombros moviéndose incómodamente. Se puso de pie y luego la levantó en sus brazos fuertes. Ella inmediatamente se acurrucó en su pecho. Abrió la puerta de cristal y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación, suavemente la coloco en la cama. La dejó allí por sólo un instante, corrió hacia el baño, y luego regresó con unos trapos y mojados y algunas toallas.

Klaus coloco las toallas en la mesa y luego la levantó suavemente en una posición sentada. Caroline se quejó de dolor en el movimiento. Él trajo a su muñeca a su boca, sus colmillos descendieron y se mordió con fuerza, abriendo sus venas. Extendió la muñeca delante de la boca de Caroline.

"Bebe", instruyó. Caroline sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

"Caroline. Vas a morir, y mi sangre es la única cura. Tómala, bebe", se convenció, sosteniendo su muñeca la cual puso cerca de sus labios.

Su boca se conecto con su piel y sintió como sacó del líquido a través de su brazo. Los labios de Caroline eran suaves en su muñeca cuando ella bebió su sangre. Su otra mano inconscientemente se elevó a cepillar los rizos de fuera de su camino. Unos momentos después, en voz baja a sí mismo retirado su muñeca de ella, limpiándose la sangre de la cara. Se recostó, satisfecho.

Ahora, debido a su sangre, Caroline no moriría. Klaus se dejó reposar allí durante un tiempo, la sangre se está abriendo camino en su sistema. Ya su color fue volviendo un poco, el color de rosa se dispuso a regresar a los labios y las mejillas. Él la movió de nuevo hacia delante para que pudiera limpiar la herida por mordedura en la parte posterior de su cuello. Le recogió el cabello y comenzó a enjugar la sangre coagulada alrededor de la picadura.

"Hey, ¿cómo te hiciste tan bueno en esto?" Caroline murmuró.

Klaus sonrió para sus adentros. "Yo tenía una hermana ¿recuerdas? Estábamos todos juntos antes de que todo pasara."

"Yo no sabía que los lobos podrían medio tener un cambio sin la luna llena", dijo Caroline.

Así que eso fue lo que pasó. Klaus fue estableciendo progresivamente lo que había ocurrido durante la pelea en un bar, cuando él y Caroline se habían separado. "La línea alpha puede. Supongo que era el hijo de Alpha del que estás hablando con antes de esta noche."

"Siempre hay mucho que aprender acerca de esta cosa sobrenatural y todo", respondió Caroline. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él golpeó un punto sensible. Klaus terminó de limpiar la herida, y luego corrió otro paño fresco en la frente y las mejillas, limpiando el sudor pegajoso tanto como pudo. Cuando terminó, se levantó y puso las toallas y trapos de nuevo en el baño.

Klaus volvió a dar vuelta en la esquina, la búsqueda de Caroline ya dormida en la parte superior de las cobijas. Se acostó junto a ella en la espalda, mirándola. Ella ya había mejorado mucho. La calidad de enferma húmeda de su piel se ha ido y el color seguía volviendo poco a poco. Al parecer, su sangre estaba trabajando rápidamente a través de su sistema.

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron un poco. Frunció el ceño en señal de frustración.

"¿Sabes por qué estaba tan enojada contigo?" Ella le preguntó.

Él se puso de costado para mirarla. "¿Porque fuiste lastimada por mi culpa?"

"No," ella negó con la cabeza, "porque tu prometiste que no iba a pasarme nada. Porque me mentiste. Porque me dijiste que confiara en ti y lo hice y me hiciste arrepiento de eso."

Su palabra le desgarró el corazón. Su rostro era serio y decepcionado. Esa mirada le dolió aún más. No entendía por qué su opinión importaba mucho para él. Pero él no quería que ella lo mirara de esa manera. No podía soportarlo. Extendió sus dedos hacia la frente y le alisó las arrugas de distancia del allí, la palma de su mano se detuvo en la mejilla. Entonces hizo algo que no había hecho en casi mil años.

"Lo siento, Caroline. Siento haberte puesto en peligro cuando te dije que no lo haría. Prometo no volver a hacerlo jamás." Klaus probablemente podría contar la cantidad de veces que realmente había sentido remordimientos por un lado. Las palabras salían de su boca sin su permiso, pero no pudo conseguir detenerse. Diría cualquier cosa, para conseguir cambiar esa expresión de su rostro.

"Y yo ¿tengo que creer que esta vez?"

Ella lo tenía allí. Por lo general se enorgullecía de ser un hombre de palabra, pero él no podía mentir, a veces se altera cuando las cosas no salen como él quiere. Pero antes de que se le ocurriera decir nada ella le dio una media sonrisa. "Bueno, supongo que tienes suerte de que sea generosa con las segundas oportunidades."

Klaus le devolvió la sonrisa. Agradecido de que ya no tenía esa mirada decepcionada en su rostro.

"¿Por qué es tan importante?", le preguntó: "¿es sólo un asunto de venganza?"

Klaus quitó la mano de su cara. Toda la situación era cada vez más para dar a entender otra cosa. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo.

"No," finalmente admitió, " no solo es venganza. Quería asegurar un lugar para mi familia, cuando despierte a todos. Ahora que Mikael está muerto y que es seguro. Siempre ocupaban puestos de poder a través de los siglos. Las oportunidades que se presentaron aquí en Manhattan parecían perfectas. Podemos construir una vida aquí".

Caroline asintió pensativo. "¿Dónde está su familia?"

"Bueno, ellos están actualmente en la posesión de tu amigo Stefan."

"¿Se los diste a Stefan?"

"No él me los robó a mí."

"Probablemente para proteger Elena. Él todavía la ama", comentó Caroline, el sonido del sueño deslizándose en su voz y la fiebre sigue afectando su mente. "Parece que todo el mundo necesita una moneda de cambio".

"Te agradecería que no dieras a alguno de tus amigos ese dato", le dijo Klaus.

"No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que tu realmente tienes un corazón," Caroline bromeó. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Puso su mano sobre su pecho.

La sonrisa de Caroline era cálida y genuina. Klaus apreciaba su sencillez. Fue difícil para él admitir que realmente se preocupaba por su familia. Pero admitiendo todo a Caroline era tan fácil.

De pronto se inclinó hacia él y puso sus labios en los suyos.

Ella lo tomo por la sorpresa ante el contacto. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso. Caroline Forbes lo besaba. La Barbie vampiro. Su enemiga, su prisionera y su secuestrada. Ella lo besaba y, para su sorpresa, él la estaba besando tomando su espalda derecha.

Él siguió su ejemplo y se cubrió los labios con los suyos. Eran tan suaves como se lo había imaginado cuando estaban en su muñeca. Su mano se deslizó por la mejilla a enredarse en su pelo. Empujó la cabeza un poco más cerca de la suya, sintiendo que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Mientras lo hacía, su boca se abrió ligeramente y deslizó la lengua entre sus labios. Los probó eran cálidos y dulces, como la miel. Cuanto más largo sea el besó más ansiaba que durara. No tenía idea de por qué había empezado esto, pero se sentía como si hubiera estado haciendo esto todo el tiempo. Su mano se acercó y apoyó suavemente en su torso. Sintió el ardor de su contacto a través de la tela de su camiseta. Sólo se puso peor cuando sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo y comenzaron a tocar su estómago. Sus bocas se separaron brevemente y Caroline jadeó en busca de aire.

Se miraron a los ojos de los demás. Tanto la búsqueda de una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder. Pasaron unos segundos, pero se sentía como años, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. El único sonido era el aliento de los besos. Finalmente Klaus rompió el silencio. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa que hacer.

"Buenas noches Caroline", susurró, pasando rápidamente de la cama y la aceleración hacia el desván.

Caroline se despertó a la mañana siguiente en una cama desconocida. Oh, espera, no, era la cama del hotel. Ella estaba en la habitación del hotel todavía. Se sentía como si estuviera colgado en off. Su cabeza se golpeó y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco los acontecimientos de la noche empezaron a llegar de nuevo a ella. Ir a la bala de plata con Klaus. Las grandes cantidades de bebida. La pelea en el bar. Ser mordida por un hombre lobo. La pelea con Klaus. Enfermarse sola en el balcón. El hecho que Klaus la encontrara y cuidara de ella. Su conversación. Su _beso._

Sus ojos se abrieron con ese recuerdo. El beso. Ella lo había besado. Se había olvidado por un momento. O en realidad, ella había pensado que era sólo un sueño. Todo, desde la noche anterior parecía confuso y poco claro de la fiebre. Pero _se habían_ besado. Apenas podía recordar por qué ella incluso había decidido hacerlo. Debe haber sido un efecto secundario de la mordedura. Pero su beso había sido suave y fuerte y tan tentador. Sus dedos inconscientemente fueron a sus labios al recordar la sensación de su boca sobre la de ella. Maldición. Y él la había besado de nuevo!

Se deslizó fuera de la cama con cautela, sus músculos se sienten con dolor, y miró por encima de la pared del desván. Klaus estaba en ninguna parte para ser visto o escuchado. Él, al menos, estaba en el hotel, porque Caroline aún llevaba el brazalete de unión y ella todavía estaba viva. Ella decidió que necesitaba una ducha. Podía sentir el residuo bruto de la fiebre que recubría su piel y sobre todo quería conseguir quitar el olor a hombre lobo de su cuerpo. Caroline se quito el vestido de plata que se había puesto y con el que había dormido toda la noche y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Olía a humo y sangre. Ella corrió hacia la ducha, en caso de que Klaus hiciera una aparición en ese momento.

Caroline abrió el agua caliente y dejo que se deslizara sobre ella. Se sentía tan agradable y relajante. El vapor se comenzó a reunir y la calidez empezó a aflojar los músculos. La noche anterior había sido una llamada tan estrecha y estaba agradecido de estar vivo. Era curioso cómo tuvo Klaus se había preocupado de esas situaciones. Se enjabonó con el champú y empezó a lavar el pelo.

Hablando de eso, ¿por qué se había Klaus molestado para salvarla? Podría haberla dejado morir allí mismo y había sido librado de ella. Por supuesto que habría perdido la moneda de cambio, pero no es como cualquier persona de casa se daría cuenta de que estaba muerta por un tiempo. Tal vez no era el frío, asesino despiadado que pretendía ser. O tal vez sólo quería creerlo.

Recordó su conversación de la noche anterior y toda la diversión que habían estado teniendo. Caroline sonrió para sus adentros al recordar los cuatro jinetes y la cara que hizo y trató infructuosamente de ocultar. Parecía estar siempre haciendo eso. Ocultando su verdadero yo. No dejaba que su humanidad saliera fuera y realmente poder sentir cosas. Caroline enjuago su cabello y salió de la ducha, envolvió una toalla alrededor de ella y de regreso a la habitación a cambiarse.

Ella decidió que su nuevo plan consistía en conocer a Klaus. El verdadero Klaus. El que nadie más sabía. Estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de este misterioso original híbrido. Tal vez había algo que ella y sus amigos habían estado perdiendo todo este tiempo.

Pero Caroline nunca tuvo su oportunidad ese día. Después se vistió, bajó las escaleras y esperó a Klaus que volviera. Después de aproximadamente una hora, se aburrió y encendió el televisor. Tras una hora de mover de canal en canal, llamó a la recepción de enfrente a preguntar si lo habían visto. Pasó otra hora y decidió que tenía hambre, así que ordeno algo de comida basura de servicio de habitaciones. Caroline pasó el día mordisqueando los alimentos y el canal de navegación. El sol comenzó a bajar y ella comenzó a preocuparse. No tenía ni idea de dónde Klaus había ido y no hay manera de contactar con él. Klaus había desconectado todas las líneas externas de su habitación de todos modos por lo que no podía hacer ninguna llamada a Mystic Falls.

La televisión estaba pasando una película cursi, pero ella no estaba prestando atención. En lugar de eso ya se había levantado y estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, sintiéndose aburrida e inquieta de estar atrapada en la habitación. Odiaba esperando y preguntándose. Sería bueno si al menos tuviera a alguien más con quien hablar. Pero Klaus también había cortado esa opción diciéndole que mataría a cualquiera con que ella fuese sorprendida hablando con el por si acaso ella tratase de solicitar ayuda de ellos. ¿Dónde podría incluso haber ido en el hotel que Caroline no lo podía encontrar?

Caroline se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo. Su mente comenzó a desplazarse de nuevo al beso. Cada vez que ella se había olvidado por completo de eso, la haría estallar de nuevo. Ella tendría una sensación aprensiva que era parte la emoción y parte vergüenza. La emoción por el hecho de que claramente había respondido a su beso. La forma en que agarró la cabeza y la presionó para que le enviara escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Aunque sólo el recuerdo de que la hacía sentir caliente.

Pero ella estaba avergonzada de que ella lo beso. Su enemigo: la psicótico original híbrido malvado. Tal vez era una buena cosa que Klaus no se apareciera hoy. ¿Cómo fue que incluso iba a enfrentarlo?

"Te olvidas Caroline, lo más importante", dijo en voz alta para sí misma, "¿por qué estabas incluso besándolo en el primer lugar?"

¿Por qué estaba? _Tenía_ que ser la fiebre de locura inducida? Ella en realidad no le gusta. ¿o si?

Sus reflexiones internas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de un portazo. Klaus finalmente decidió hacer acto de presencia. Miró a su lado en el sofá y se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra de la cocina.

"Hey," Caroline lo llamó a él, "¿Dónde has estado todo el día?"

Klaus simplemente la miró. Se sirvió una copa y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"Perdón!" Caroline intentó de nuevo, "¿dónde estabas?"

"En ninguna parte", Klaus gruñó por encima del hombro, pisando los escalones.

Y eso fue todo lo que le dijo ella durante los próximos dos días. Sólo le tomó poco tiempo a Caroline averiguar finalmente que él la estaba ignorando. Y era fácil de adivinar por qué. Besarlo a él había sido un gran error.

**N/A:Déjame saber lo que piensas!** **Me encanta leer los comentarios siempre:)**

**Klaus esta siendo un poco psicótico o al menos eso parece. Desde mi punto de vista Klaus nunca pensó caer en el amor, y no piensa mucho en sus acciones como dijo Mikael el es muy impulsivo y todo lo que siente por Caroline lo tiene aun peor. Creo las acciones recientes muestran un lado más humanizado de Klaus el cual espero disfruten, y nuestra querida Caroline solo trae el humano que está dentro de Klaus, empiezo a balbucear un saludo :D **

**N/Traductora: Realmente este capítulo muestra un Klaus más humano, con sentimientos y miedo a perder a alguien, en el capitulo anterior si decía que la mordía, y solo una personita me pregunto acerca de eso y si la mordió pero quería dejarlo en suspenso un poco en especial porque definiría el beso, besos y abrazos Dtb! Que tengan bonita semana y dejen su Review que nos fascina leerlos y tratare actualizar lo más pronto un saludo!**


End file.
